Vengeance
by Ember1313
Summary: A Nikolas centered Niz fan fic. When Elizabeth's world is blown apart how far will Nikolas go to make the people responsible pay? Chapter five fixed!
1. Prologue

Author: Kelly (Emberdreamweaver)  
Rating: PG - 13 (M - NC17 as marked)

Disclaimer:

I own nothing related to or affiliated with Disney, ABC Daytime, or General Hospital. Characters are not mine; they are merely being borrowed.

AN:

This fic has been in my head for a long, long time. Given the current situation on GH I almost didn't post this. However this fic is more than this opening chapter. The events here do fuel the rest of the fic but it isn't the whole story. Like Step By Step this is different than my usual Niz fic. Beyond the first few chapter Elizabeth isn't in this fic until the very end. She will be talked about however. This is almost strictly a Nikolas fic. I wanted to write about how far the Cassadine prince would go when in this situation. Even I was surprised at the results.

Thankfully I have no plans to draw this out fifty chapters. It'll be ten or fifteen at the most.

As always reviews are welcome.

~Kelly~

Background:

This takes place about the time Franco kidnapped Lulu and Sam with a few differences. Dante is not Sonny's child and no one knows he's undercover. Olivia and Kate left town just after Claudia's death.

* * *

**_Vengeance_**

Prologue

"Why didn't you say anything Elizabeth?"

"Because Nikolas is just confused right now."

"Oh he looked really confused when he was confessing his love."

"He is. You know he is Lucky. Emily's death hit him hard and then Rebecca... he doesn't mean it. And that's why I didn't tell you."

"Protecting the Prince from me?"

"I was protecting you both. Why can't you just let it go?"

"Tell me this are you as confused as my brother?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Huh. Very interesting. I would have thought you'd remember kissing Nikolas."

"You saw us?"

"Hell anyone could have saw you. How could you do this to me?"

"To you? Were not together anymore Lucky who I kiss is none of your business."

"Except when it's my brother. How long Elizabeth? How long have you been lying to me again?"

"You don't understand."

"Finally we agree on something. You stupid, pathetic, whore. I was willing to take you back after all the shit with Jason. But it wasn't enough for you was it? You just had to betray me again. After everything I have done for you."

"I get that you're angry but..."

"Well thank you for permission. What happened to you Elizabeth? The girl I fell in love with would never betray me especially not with my brother."

"I'm not that girl anymore."

"That's glaringly obvious. You're nothing but lying, selfish, bitch. Looking at you right now I can't help but wish you were still that broken girl I pulled out of the snow." Before Elizabeth could think of a response to the shocking comment Lucky's phone rang. "Spencer."

"Detective Spencer what a pleasure to finally making your acquaintance."

"Who the hell is this?"

"I apologize for give my lapse of manners. I'm Franco. I'm sure you've heard my name by now."

"What do you want?"

"To extend an invitation to my little game. It seemed only fair after all you are connected to so many of the players."

"Leave my sister alone."

"Ah yes Lulu. I'm afraid she is already tied up with my plans. I was speaking of your two ex-lovers and of course little Jacob."

"What have you done?"

"Just a game... experiment if you with Mr. Morgan. I would recommend you hang up and call him immediately."

"Wait you Bastard..." Lucky never got the chance to finish before Franco hung up. "Shit."

"Was that work?"

"Shut the hell up Elizabeth. I can't deal with any more of you're lies."

"Then get the hell out of my house."

"You want me out fine but this little talk is far from over," he said storming from the small house. While curing Elizabeth and Nikolas in his head Lucky managed to dial Jason's cell number. "What in the hell is going on?"

"This isn't I good time Lucky."

"I imagine not. What has that psycho done with my son?"

"I... I don't know. I didn't realize he took Jake too."

"You didn't realize? That's just great. If anything happens to MY son…"

"I'm sure he's fine. Franco's probably bluffing."

"He had better be," the younger man threatened before slamming the phone closed. Almost immediately, a text message popped up. Even though Lucky didn't recognize the number, he knew it was from Franco. The sick freak just wouldn't back down.

‛Sorry to hear Morgan wasn't helpful. I would have thought he at least loved his son. How disappointing. You can find Jacob at Bryer's Street warehouse. Hurry. Time is ticking away.'

Lucky didn't stop to ponder the last sentence. However, he knew its meaning couldn't be good. While dealing with his traitorous brother would have to wait that didn't mean he had to ignore the situation. Jumping in his truck and turning the ignition over he managed to press the speed dial. Predictably, the call went directly to voice mail. After rolling his eyes at the stiff formal message he said, "I heard what you said to Elizabeth yesterday. I'm not going to forget it. And in case you're wondering yes we will be having a brotherly talk." Closing the phone, we briefly wondered if Port Charles would survive another Spencer-Cassadine war.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The large warehouse was, as Lucky expected, dark and silent. The fact he could be walking into a trap didn't escape him. Nor did the fact he had no back up. It was however too late to correct that situation. He didn't know how long Jake had but given how sick Franco was it couldn't be much.

He searched the warehouse calling the toddler's name loudly. The only reply was more sickening silence. Just as he was about to write it off as a hoax he heard laughter from one of the offices. Laughter that Lucky knew very well. Jake.

Rushing down the hallway, he began to search the small offices. He heard the laughter again sending relief through his body. At least Jake wasn't afraid. It was the one good thing he could see at the moment. Slowly opening the door Lucky let out a deep breath when he spied the blonde head of his youngest son.

He moved forward all thoughts of a trap long forgotten. That was until he heard a soft click. It was a sound he knew well. Several thoughts raced through his mind but Lucky never got a chance to act on them. Seconds later Franco claimed two more victims as the warehouse exploded into a thousand pieces.


	2. Chapter One

AN:

I knew I would get the response I did to the explosion. That's in part why I set it up how I did. As to whither Jake is dead or not people in the fic certainly think so. It's the main factor in what Nikolas does in later chapters. But I do ask you to trust me. Also this is the last chapter we "see" Elizabeth for awhile. You'll understand better in the next chapter I promise.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter One**

Port Charles had more than it's share of mob activity. In fact most of the serious crimes stemmed in some way from the Corinthos-Morgan organization. Mac knew it, hell the entire town knew it, but of course, nothing could be proven. And unlike the men, he was trying to take down Mac worked within the law.

Maybe that's why tonight's explosion had him so shaken. From the moment he arrived on the scene, he knew this was different. This crime, this case was going to be one of those he couldn't shake. If only he had known then why.

Spying Lucky's truck Mac shook his head. He had almost given up on the detective ever following orders. Of course, when the day finally came Lucky Spencer would be looking for a new job. "Has anyone seen Spencer?" he barked out to the cops watching the scene. After receiving several no's Mac grew even angrier. It would be like Lucky to run off and do something reckless.

Mac made a quick search of the crime scene before stalking back to his truck. If this was some kind of game he was playing with Morgan Lucky was in serious trouble. Lately the police commissioner wasn't sure what side of the law his detective was on. The man had too many ties to the mob for his comfort. Of course in Lucky's defense so did half the force. No this was something more, something deeper, something that Mac couldn't explain.

The note placed under Lucky's windshield however did a fine job of doing just that. He looked back at the burning ruble and let out a curse. The last time he felt the angry and helpless was when he lost Gorgie. Another brutal and senseless death that led back to the mob.

He couldn't stay here any longer. The smell of burning wood and stone was starting to make him sick. Just knowing that a small innocent boy had lost him life in the explosion only added to the feeling.

No, he had to leave the scene immediately before he lost it in front of his men. Although the alternative wasn't any more appealing. Telling a mother her child was dead was never easy. Telling Elizabeth Webber would be nearly impossible.

"That was too close." Jason said leading Sam and Lulu into GH. Although both women seemed fine, he wanted to make sure. How knew what that freak Franco was capable of? "You could have both died tonight."

"You have to stop Franco Jason. I can't take these sick games anymore."

"I know." he said hugging Sam tightly. "He's been one step ahead of me for so long... but that ends tonight. I promise he won't get another chance to hurt anyone I love."

"How are we going to do that without risking Michael?" the brunette asked softly. The last thing they needed was for anyone else to know about what the young boy had done. And that included Lulu's boyfriend. "We have to protect him."

"I know but everyone has a weakness. All I have to do is find Franco's."

"I don't want to even think about what a sick freak like Franco's weakness might be."

"I totally agree with Sam.," the blonde said approaching the couple. Like Jason Dante was holding on to the young woman tightly. "I hope to never see him again."

"You won't." the enforcer promised not sure if he could keep it. The last thing he needed was several hysterical women running around Port Charles. Carly was going to be more than enough. "Look it's been a rough night. Let's get the two of you checked out and then go home."

"Sounds good to me."

A short time later both women if not in perfect health certainly in good health. After hearing the news, Jason began to relax for the first time in days. It was at that moment Franco predictably called. "Morgan." he answered on reflex.

"How did you like my little test?" the amused voice asked.

"You bastard. I'm going to make you pay."

"I'm sure you will try." Franco chuckled before growing serious. "You wanna know the most disappointing thing about tonight? No? I'll tell you anyway. You failed. The great Jason Morgan failed my test. It's almost heart breaking."

The thought of failing one of Franco's sick tests made a chill run through Jason. Who knew what the man meant by fail? "What do you mean I failed or are you just upset no one died?"

"Jason. Jason. Jason. Who said no one died?"

"Wait! What do you mean by that? Damn it don't..."

"Was that Franco?"

"Of course it was." Sam mumbled rolling her eyes. "What did he say Baby?"

"That he was disappointed I failed his test."

"Failed? How did you fail?"

"He's just toying with you Jason." Sam said trying to calm her boyfriend down. "You know how sick he is."

"Maybe." Jason admitted unable to get Franco's words out of his head. It was then he remembered Lucky's angry call earlier in the evening. Perhaps the detective knew something useful.

Something was wrong. Ever since Lucky had taken off Elizabeth had felt unsettled. It was a feeling she had been unable to shake all evening. She had tried to call her ex but he wasn't answering. However, that wasn't unusual enough to normally worry her. Especially given their fight just before he left.

She still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that Lucky knew the truth. In a way, it was almost a relief. She didn't have to lie anymore not even to herself. Of course, Elizabeth didn't know what that meant yet but she would.

Logically Elizabeth knew what she should want. The problem was she was tried of doing what everyone expected of her. Oh, she could beg Lucky's for forgiveness, lie to him about Nikolas, or she could not. She knew which option Nikolas preferred.

Things between them had changed so rapidly over the last few months. With a few stolen kisses, they went from friends to lovers. It didn't take much for their feelings to deepen even further. Nikolas's confession of love had shocked Elizabeth but not because she was surprised. No, she was simply astonished that he shared her feelings.

Oh, she tried to push Nikolas away. Even playing on his love for Lucky to end things. But their feelings were too strong too deep. The moment she heard of Nikolas's leaving Elizabeth had to admit the truth. To herself and to Nikolas. Even now, she couldn't help but smile at the look on his face. It was rare that someone took Nikolas Cassadine by surprise. However, it appeared that night might have cost them everything.

Lucky had always been the place she fell back to. Where she didn't have to feel too much. With her ex she could just be. The boys, Cam, especially loved the idea of them being together again Elizabeth didn't know what to tell them. Could she, should she even think about a real relationship with Nikolas? She knew her long time friend would want exactly that. Nikolas knew and loved all of her even the parts that rebelled against what was expected. She suspected he liked those parts most of all.

Elizabeth was so lost in thought she didn't hear anyone approach the nurses' desk. When she looked up from the chart she had been working on she was surprised to see Mac Scorpio standing there. The moment she saw the look on his face the unsettled feeling grew. There were very few reasons for the police commissioner, Lucky's boss, to seek her out especially at work. "Can I help you with something Mac?"

"Maybe we should talk in private."

"No. whatever it is just tell me."

"Elizabeth trust me you don't want me to do this here." Mac said gently motioning over to the sofa. He breathed a sigh of relief when the young nurse quietly followed. "I'm sorry to tell you this but..."

"Lucky's dead isn't he?"

"Yes he is. There was an explosion and we're pretty sure Lucky was trapped in the building."

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as we can be for the moment. I didn't want you to hear about it from anyone but me."

"Th- thank you. I... um... I should get back to work now."

"Wait. There's more. Have you heard about this guy Franco?" he asked only continuing when Elizabeth nodded. "I don't know how to tell you this but he took Jake."

"No. He's at a friend's house for a play date."

"He isn't."

"Please stop."

"I know how hard this is. Believe me Elizabeth I know but lying won't make it better. Franco used Jake to get Lucky to the warehouse and then he blew it up. With both of them inside."

"You're wrong you have to be."

"I would give anything to be wrong right now. But Franco left us a note. Jake..." Mac stopped suddenly when Elizabeth passed out. The older man barely caught her before she hit the floor. The commotion was noticed at the nurses' desk and almost immediately they were surrounded by Elizabeth's colleagues including his niece's husband.

"What just happened?" Patrick demanded to know worried about his close friend.

**Chapter One**

Port Charles had more than it's share of mob activity. In fact most of the serious crimes stemmed in some way from the Corinthos-Morgan organization. Mac knew it, hell the entire town knew it, but of course, nothing could be proven. And unlike the men, he was trying to take down Mac worked within the law.

Maybe that's why tonight's explosion had him so shaken. From the moment he arrived on the scene, he knew this was different. This crime, this case was going to be one of those he couldn't shake. If only he had known then why.

Spying Lucky's truck Mac shook his head. He had almost given up on the detective ever following orders. Of course, when the day finally came Lucky Spencer would be looking for a new job. "Has anyone seen Spencer?" he barked out to the cops watching the scene. After receiving several no's Mac grew even angrier. It would be like Lucky to run off and do something reckless.

Mac made a quick search of the crime scene before stalking back to his truck. If this was some kind of game he was playing with Morgan Lucky was in serious trouble. Lately the police commissioner wasn't sure what side of the law his detective was on. The man had too many ties to the mob for his comfort. Of course in Lucky's defense so did half the force. No this was something more, something deeper, something that Mac couldn't explain.

The note placed under Lucky's windshield however did a fine job of doing just that. He looked back at the burning ruble and let out a curse. The last time he felt the angry and helpless was when he lost Gorgie. Another brutal and senseless death that led back to the mob.

He couldn't stay here any longer. The smell of burning wood and stone was starting to make him sick. Just knowing that a small innocent boy had lost him life in the explosion only added to the feeling.

No, he had to leave the scene immediately before he lost it in front of his men. Although the alternative wasn't any more appealing. Telling a mother her child was dead was never easy. Telling Elizabeth Webber would be nearly impossible.

********************

"That was too close." Jason said leading Sam and Lulu into GH. Although both women seemed fine, he wanted to make sure. How knew what that freak Franco was capable of? "You could have both died tonight."

"You have to stop Franco Jason. I can't take these sick games anymore."

"I know." he said hugging Sam tightly. "He's been one step ahead of me for so long... but that ends tonight. I promise he won't get another chance to hurt anyone I love."

"How are we going to do that without risking Michael?" the brunette asked softly. The last thing they needed was for anyone else to know about what the young boy had done. And that included Lulu's boyfriend. "We have to protect him."

"I know but everyone has a weakness. All I have to do is find Franco's."

"I don't want to even think about what a sick freak like Franco's weakness might be."

"I totally agree with Sam.," the blonde said approaching the couple. Like Jason Dante was holding on to the young woman tightly. "I hope to never see him again."

"You won't." the enforcer promised not sure if he could keep it. The last thing he needed was several hysterical women running around Port Charles. Carly was going to be more than enough. "Look it's been a rough night. Let's get the two of you checked out and then go home."

"Sounds good to me."

A short time later both women if not in perfect health certainly in good health. After hearing the news, Jason began to relax for the first time in days. It was at that moment Franco predictably called. "Morgan." he answered on reflex.

"How did you like my little test?" the amused voice asked.

"You bastard. I'm going to make you pay."

"I'm sure you will try." Franco chuckled before growing serious. "You wanna know the most disappointing thing about tonight? No? I'll tell you anyway. You failed. The great Jason Morgan failed my test. It's almost heart breaking."

The thought of failing one of Franco's sick tests made a chill run through Jason. Who knew what the man meant by fail? "What do you mean I failed or are you just upset no one died?"

"Jason. Jason. Jason. Who said no one died?"

"Wait! What do you mean by that? Damn it don't..."

"Was that Franco?"

"Of course it was." Sam mumbled rolling her eyes. "What did he say Baby?"

"That he was disappointed I failed his test."

"Failed? How did you fail?"

"He's just toying with you Jason." Sam said trying to calm her boyfriend down. "You know how sick he is."

"Maybe." Jason admitted unable to get Franco's words out of his head. It was then he remembered Lucky's angry call earlier in the evening. Perhaps the detective knew something useful.

********************

Something was wrong. Ever since Lucky had taken off Elizabeth had felt unsettled. It was a feeling she had been unable to shake all evening. She had tried to call her ex but he wasn't answering. However, that wasn't unusual enough to normally worry her. Especially given their fight just before he left.

She still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that Lucky knew the truth. In a way, it was almost a relief. She didn't have to lie anymore not even to herself. Of course, Elizabeth didn't know what that meant yet but she would.

Logically Elizabeth knew what she should want. The problem was she was tried of doing what everyone expected of her. Oh, she could beg Lucky's for forgiveness, lie to him about Nikolas, or she could not. She knew which option Nikolas preferred.

Things between them had changed so rapidly over the last few months. With a few stolen kisses, they went from friends to lovers. It didn't take much for their feelings to deepen even further. Nikolas's confession of love had shocked Elizabeth but not because she was surprised. No, she was simply astonished that he shared her feelings.

Oh, she tried to push Nikolas away. Even playing on his love for Lucky to end things. But their feelings were too strong too deep. The moment she heard of Nikolas's leaving Elizabeth had to admit the truth. To herself and to Nikolas. Even now, she couldn't help but smile at the look on his face. It was rare that someone took Nikolas Cassadine by surprise. However, it appeared that night might have cost them everything.

Lucky had always been the place she fell back to. Where she didn't have to feel too much. With her ex she could just be. The boys, Cam, especially loved the idea of them being together again Elizabeth didn't know what to tell them. Could she, should she even think about a real relationship with Nikolas? She knew her long time friend would want exactly that. Nikolas knew and loved all of her even the parts that rebelled against what was expected. She suspected he liked those parts most of all.

Elizabeth was so lost in thought she didn't hear anyone approach the nurses' desk. When she looked up from the chart she had been working on she was surprised to see Mac Scorpio standing there. The moment she saw the look on his face the unsettled feeling grew. There were very few reasons for the police commissioner, Lucky's boss, to seek her out especially at work. "Can I help you with something Mac?"

"Maybe we should talk in private."

"No. whatever it is just tell me."

"Elizabeth trust me you don't want me to do this here." Mac said gently motioning over to the sofa. He breathed a sigh of relief when the young nurse quietly followed. "I'm sorry to tell you this but..."

"Lucky's dead isn't he?"

"Yes he is. There was an explosion and we're pretty sure Lucky was trapped in the building."

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as we can be for the moment. I didn't want you to hear about it from anyone but me."

"Th- thank you. I... um... I should get back to work now."

"Wait. There's more. Have you heard about this guy Franco?" he asked only continuing when Elizabeth nodded. "I don't know how to tell you this but he took Jake."

"No. He's at a friend's house for a play date."

"He isn't."

"Please stop."

"I know how hard this is. Believe me Elizabeth I know but lying won't make it better. Franco used Jake to get Lucky to the warehouse and then he blew it up. With both of them inside."

"You're wrong you have to be."

"I would give anything to be wrong right now. But Franco left us a note. Jake..." Mac stopped suddenly when Elizabeth passed out. The older man barely caught her before she hit the floor. The commotion was noticed at the nurses' desk and almost immediately they were surrounded by Elizabeth's colleagues including his niece's husband.

"What just happened?" Patrick demanded to know worried about his close friend.

Read more: .?board=vengeance&action=display&thread=420#ixzz1IQ1y8yZL


	3. Chapter Two

AN:

I hope you like my little twist. Nothing major just a little something to make things intresting.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Two**

It didn't take much, Patrick noted, for all hell to break loose. After Elizabeth fainted, she had immediately been moved to a room for examination. Mac had stayed for a while insisting he needed to speak with the brunette. Secretly he was almost relieved when Steven told the police commissioner off. Because by that time the entire hospital knew why Mac was there. Most of the staff, himself included, would have helped throw the older man out. However, that didn't happen and what did happen was usual even for GH.

First Steven had admitted his sister. Okay that wasn't all that unusual especially since Patrick had been ready to admit her himself. The unusual part started nearly an hour later when a doctor no one recognized took over Elizabeth's case. Since then no one had been allowed in the young nurse's room. Patrick didn't know who the man was or why Steven called him but he couldn't shake the feeling, that thing has just gotten more complicated.

"I want to see Elizabeth Webber now." Agent Raynor demanded pounding a fist against the nurse's desk. At the moment he was ignoring the small fact he didn't have any jurisdiction in this case. The chance Ms Webber might say something damning against Jason Morgan was too tempting to ignore. "Do you know who I am?" he asked when the serious looking nurse simply ignored him.

"Mmmhmm," Epiphany said not impressed by the man in front of her in the least. "And I don't care. You're not going to harass one of my nurses."

"Look here..."

"That will be enough." A man wearing a lab coat interrupted. He had been watching the exchange with interest. That was until the agent tried to abuse the nurses. His mother had long stressed the importance of respecting the nurses he worked with especially the head nurse. "Nurse Johnson would you mind giving us a moment alone?"

The nurse looked at him as if he was crazy before giving the man a smirk. "Of course."

"I'm going to assume you're Ms. Webber's doctor." Raynor said after pulling himself together.

"That would be correct," he said grabbing a chart giving it his complete attention.

"I want to speak with her. Now."

The man chuckled at the arrogant demand. Apparently, he hadn't gotten around to doing a background check on Elizabeth. Oh well it made dealing with the man easier for him "That's just not possible."

"I'm through playing games with you people. If I have to get a court order to speak with her, I will. Am I making myself clear Dr…?"

"Hardy." he supplied smiling when the last name registered. "And I understand perfectly."

"So I can speak with her then?"

"Of course not." he scoffed trying not to laugh at the man. Now get out before I call security."

"Dr. Hardy?" Patrick asked from the other side of the nurses' deck once Raynor stormed off. He had only heard the tail end of the confrontation making him curious what he missed. "Are you related to Elizabeth?"

Tom thought about the answer for several moments. Some times he forgot that Elizabeth was technicality his niece. "Yeah I guess I am. But we didn't meet until about five years ago. Just before she had Cameron."

"How's she doing?"

Tom's eyes flicked to his nephew who had approached the nurses' station with Dr. Drake. "It's fine. Despite our professional differences Drake had been a good friend to Lizzie."

"Thanks. I think."

"To answer your question Elizabeth is stable for now. Actually she's in much better condition than I would have expected."

"I don't think it's really hit her yet." Steven said shaking his head

"You're probably right," the older man conceded easily. It was a very real possibility. That of course meant more work for both him and Elizabeth down the road. "Especially considering everything that's going on."

"Wait! What do you mean by stable?" Patrick demanded to know his voice filled with worry. "Elizabeth wasn't hurt when she fell I examined her myself."

"Patrick he's not that kind of doctor." Steven told his colleague gently. He knew Elizabeth wouldn't be happy about Tom's identity getting out but it couldn't be helped.

"Then what... you're a shrink." he finished after taking a brief moment to think about it.

"I prefer psychiatrist," Tom scolded the younger doctor good naturedly. "But yes."

"And why are you treating Elizabeth?"

"It preferable for a patient to see the same doctor. It builds trust. This is especially true for someone in the mist of a breakdown."

"A breakdown? You can't be serious." Patrick didn't want to believe what he was being told. Elizabeth was one of the strongest people he had ever met. Except... there was a brief moment, during Jake's second kidnapping, that made him worry. Maybe his friend was simply better at hiding it than others.

"I'm afraid I am. The news about Jake hit Elizabeth hard. When you add it to the PTSD and it was just too much for her."

PTSD. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. At least the man knew what was wrong. Patrick knew a little about it from when Robin was sick. It was a complex disorder that didn't have a single cure. And from the sound of thing, Elizabeth had been sick for a while. "But she'll get better right?"

"It'll take awhile but," Tom paused and let out a deep breath. He didn't quite know how to answer the well-meaning question. Losing another child might be too much for his niece. He did know she'd never be the same person again. "Yeah eventually Elizabeth will heal."

"Any lucky?" Sam asked when Jason ended the call. He had been trying to reach Lucky for the last two hours. So far, the other man hadn't answered once. She could tell Jason was starting to worry. In fact, he was so distracted by Franco's latest call they hadn't made it past the ER waiting room. And to be honest she was starting to worry too. Franco was sick enough to do almost anything.

Jason shook his head at the question. "He's still not picking up.," he said running a hand over his face in frustration. I don't know what could be going on."

"I'm sure he's just busy Jason," she said wrapping her arms around the worried man. Sam was surprised at how wound up he was. Every muscle in his body was tensed up.

Mac stepped off the elevator and immediately spotted Jason and Sam. He wasn't surprised to see the pair. Not after the night, he had. Wherever there was drama, Jason Morgan seemed to always be in the middle of it. He practically stormed over to the couple while trying to maintain control of his temper. "Half this town is in chaos and somehow you two manage to be in the middle of it yet again. Care to tell me why that is?"

"It's not a crime to be here." Sam snapped back at the commissioner. She wasn't worried about reprisal after all her mother was the DA. "We haven't done anything wrong."

"You may be right but I have a torched warehouse that makes me think otherwise."

"Franco must have done it." Lulu supplied in what she thought was a helpful manner. She didn't know what Mac's problem was. Jason hadn't done anything wrong. "He's obsessed with Jason. In fact he kidnapped me and Sam earlier tonight."

"And I guess I'm supposed to believe he just let you go out of the goodness of his heart?"

"Dante and I found them Franco's playing some sort of game... We didn't know about the warehouse."

"Even if I wanted to believe you I'd have to wonder why it is you keep calling Detective Spencer's cell phone."

"Oh he's helping Jason..." Lulu chimed in earning her cold looks from Sam and Jason.

"Why do you have Lucky's phone?" Dante asked finally breaking his silence. He didn't know what was going on but his gut said it wasn't good.

"It seems Franco was kind enough to leave it in Lucky's truck before blowing him up."

"You're lying. Lucky isn't dead."

"Calm down Lulu." Sam said trying to calm the younger girl down. "Jason will get this freak," she promised leading her away from the group. Lulu was too volatile to be around anyone let alone Mac. She couldn't let the blonde ruin everything.

"Shit Mac. I..." Jason mumbled scratching the back of his neck. This was the last thing they needed. Now the PCPD would be watching his every move. "I didn't know."

"Save it Morgan." Mac I don't want to hear you're pathetic excuses. Maybe Elizabeth would be willing to listen. I mean you two were friends once. Although I certainly doubt it."

"What does Elizabeth have to do with any of this?"

"You really wanna know? I guess I can tell you it'll be all over the news soon. See there's a good chance, better than good actually, that Jake Spencer was in that warehouse too."

AN:

I hope you like my little twist. Nothing major just a little something to make things intresting.

~Kelly~ 


	4. Chapter Three

AN:

Finally another update! This a nice long chapter mostly because nearly all my characters are in it. This chapter also sets up a few things for the next few chapters. I hope you enjoy and be sure to let me know what you think.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Three**

At Mac's words Jason's brain ground to a halt. He couldn't comprehend that Jake might be gone. It just didn't seem possible. Then Lucky's angry phone call replayed in his head. The younger man known something was wrong. And it's, Jason knew now, what Franco's taunting call had been about. Somehow, someway that freak had found out about Jake. He had apparently used the innocent in his twisted games. A game that cost Lucky and possibly Jake their lives.

Poor Elizabeth. The news was going to shatter her. Jason knew he had to see her. He needed to be there, to say something. He had to let her know that he was there fore her. That the younger woman wasn't alone.

With that thought in mind, Jason headed towards the elevators. As he moved, Jason was barely aware that several people were following him. The ride to the sixth floor was one of the tensest he could remember. Stepping off the elevator, he was unprepared for the immediate hostility he faced. He hadn't seen Elizabeth's brother since his return to Port Charles but clearly, Elizabeth had confided to the man.

Steven was stunned to see Jason approaching the nurses' desk. He would have hoped the mobster would have more sense then that. "Get out of my hospital." he ordered in a cold voice.

"I just wanted..."

"I don't care what you want," the chief of staff snapped back cutting the other man off. Steven was pretty sure that his staff was shocked at his behavior. Frankly, he didn't care as long as Jason stayed away from Lizzie. "Especially if you're here about Elizabeth. Don't bother because you're not getting anywhere near my sister."

"Shouldn't that be her decision?"

"You'd think so." Steven said trying not to roll his eyes. "Now get out before I have you thrown out."

"Who do you think you are?" Sam snapped furious at the doctor. Who did he think he was? "You can't talk to Jason that way. He's family built this place."

"So did mine," Steven, replied calmly. He didn't want to get into shouting match with the con artist. The fact either of them showed up at GH sickened him. Seeing Nikolas round the corner, he almost smiled. "But you know what we should get a second opinion." he said waving the younger man over.

"What are you doing here?" Nikolas demanded to know the moment he spied Sam and Jason. Although he wasn't surprised by the sight. His cousin showed a lack of any class or even common decency.

"That was my question." Steven mumbled shaking his head at the couple. Maybe Nikolas could get them to leave.

"Elizabeth didn't see him did she?" he asked temporarily focusing his attention on Elizabeth's brother. He needed a few moments to regain control of his anger. The last thing he wanted was people asking questions. The situation was already complex enough without the town butting in.

"Thankfully no. She doesn't need this crap on top of everything else."

Nikolas nodded in agreement. He might not know everything just yet but he knew Elizabeth didn't need to see either Jason or Sam at the moment. Them being here could only cause the woman he loved pain. "You heard the man get out."

"But Nikolas..." the brunette began to whine shocked by his behavior.

"Sam don't. You have no idea..." he paused, closed his eyes, and let out a deep breath. Tapping in to his Ti Chi training Nikolas finally regained control. "Just save yourself the humiliation and leave."

Finally Jason seemed to get the message he wasn't going to see Elizabeth. As he, left Nikolas was relieved to see the other man was smart enough to take saw with him. However, Lulu and her latest boyfriend remained behind. "You should go take the hint and leave too."

Apparently the cold tone directed at her was all it too for Lulu to snap. "What is wrong with the two of you? I know you don't like Jason but he was worried about Elizabeth."

Nikolas was tempted to tell his sister that the mobster should be worried about himself. However, he chose to hold that bit of knowledge back. He wanted a full report from his men before making any plans. Besides, he knew Lulu would only run back to Jason and warn him. Which was the last thing Nikolas wanted. Instead, he said, "Jason is the last person Elizabeth needs to see. He's the reason behind all this."

"Why can't you see it wasn't his fault? It wasn't!" she shrieked at the disbelieving look her statement earned. "Jason didn't know that some sicko was obsessed with him."

"How in the world can you defend Jason?" Nikolas asked amazed by Lulu's blind devotion to the mobster. "Especially after tonight. Or did you forget that our brother died in that warehouse too?"

Lulu wanted to roll her eyes at Nikolas. She had no idea her bother was capable of such drama. It must be a Cassadine trait she decided. "No I didn't forget. But Lucky would understand. He was working with Jason to take down Franco. Why can't you see Jason is the good guy in all this?" she asked pleading with them to understand her. Jason hadn't done anything wrong and she hated that they were baling him. Some how she had to make them see the truth.

"Listen to yourself you sound just like Carly. Although I shouldn't be surprised since you've began acting just like her."

"How dare you?"

Nikolas shook his head at Lulu's outrage. "I dare because you are standing here defending the man that killed Lucky and Jake. Franco might have set that bomb but Jason is just as responsible."

"You don't understand." the blonde whined in response. "He couldn't have known Franco would go after Jake. Jason... he never would have let him be hurt. Don't you see? He loved that little boy."

"Why? Because they share some DNA?" he demanded to know smiling at the shocked look on Lulu's face. "What's the matter Lulu you didn't think I knew? I've always known."

"Why didn't you say something? To me? Or even to Lucky?"

"This..." he paused a moment before continuing quietly. "This situation is exactly why I kept quiet."

Lulu's eyes immediately narrowed. Nikolas was up to something she knew it. His voice had that Cassadine quality that always made her nervous. "What are you going to do?"

Instead of an answer, Nikolas just shook his head and directed his attention to Dante. "You should take Lulu home. She's had a long day and probably needs to rest."

"Don't ignore me I want an answer."

Dante had been content to just watch the scene play out. It had given him a lot of information he hadn't known. Specifically the fact that Jason had fathered Jake Spencer. It explained a lot of his unanswered question. However, reexamining things would have to wait until he was alone. Getting Lulu away from this volatile situation came first. "Come on Lulu. Let's go before things get ugly."

"Fine. I'm leaving." Lulu huffed storming towards the elevators.

"For what it's worth I'm sorry about Lucky."

Nikolas noted the sincerity of Dante's statement. It was touching that the other man cared especially since the sentiment was something he wasn't entirely sure he shared. "Me too."

"You knew?" Steven asked once both Lulu and Dante were gone. He had been shocked by the young girl's behavior but apparently, Nikolas wasn't. No wonder Elizabeth hadn't gotten any better the last few years.

"Yeah. I was worried Helena would try something so I had men watching the system," he admitted reluctantly. For some reason he's rather not straight out lie to Steven. "When they ran across the test they informed me immediately."

"Was Elizabeth aware of this knowledge?" Tom asked having heard the end of the conversation. He had just come from checking in on Elizabeth and was happy to see someone who knew her well. And he knew that Nikolas Cassadine knew his niece very well.

"She knew that I knew." Nikolas acknowledged with a slight shrug. "We didn't talk about it much until recently."

The news was good to hear. Tom knew he might end up needing the younger man's help drawing Elizabeth back out. "Good. Excellent. That may be helpful later on."

"Wait. Help? What do you mean by help?" he immediately demanded to know. Something about Patrick's tone told Nikolas he wasn't going to like whatever answers he received. "And more importantly what does it have to do with Liz?"

"Oh you don't know?" Patrick asked more than happy to fill Nikolas in. he doubted the prince, and more import hospital board member, would be happy at what was going on. "Steven here's committed Elizabeth."

"What?"

"It's not exactly like that." Steven denied hoping to calm the two men down. He could handle Patrick or Nikolas being angry at his decision but not both of them. "It's just Tom and I agree having her isolated from everyone is the best course of action for now."

"What is wrong with her?"

"PSTD." Tom said hoping to reassure Elizabeth's friend as much as he could. "Or rather another relapse. Hearing about Jake hit Elizabeth hard."

At the mention of Jake Patrick, remembered Elizabeth's other son. He worried what would happen to the little boy with his mother out of the picture at least temporarily. "What about Cameron? What happens to him?"

"Well I was hoping Nikolas could clear that up for us. Do you know if Elizabeth had something written down somewhere?"

"She... uh... she changed when you moved back to Port Charles. I wouldn't have a clue where to look for it though." he admitted to the group of men. Elizabeth was a lot of thing organized would never make the list. "But she used one of my lawyers. Something about not trusting her previous one..." he paused, sighed, and then continued. "I can call and get you a copy. However, it may take until morning.

"Damn it." Steven mumbled impatiently.

"Did Elizabeth tell you what it said?" Tom asked figuring Nikolas would at least have an idea what was in the documents. "Specifically about Cameron."

"She wanted Steven or Patrick and Robin to take the boys if something happened to her short term."

"And long term?"

Nikolas chuckled at the question. It had caused several disagreements between himself and Elizabeth. "I did try to talk her out of it but Elizabeth... you know how stubborn she can be."

"She asked you." Steven supplied for the group. It was a statement not a question.

"Ask isn't exactly the right word. She insisted." Nikolas said knowing most of them would understand. He may love Elizabeth but she could drive most people crazy with her stubbornness. "Liz thought it would be good for both Spencer and myself."

"Huh." the chief of staff said before asking the one question that needed an immediate answer. "What about medical decisions?"

"She said you were the only person she trusted to... make the same choices she would. I guess this is what she meant."

"Maybe. How soon can you get us everything?"

_Immediately._Nikolas thought but didn't out loud. If his lawyer wanted to keep his job he's have the information within the hour. "I'll call Mr. Anderson's and see if I can get things moving. I just want Elizabeth to get whatever help she needs."


	5. Chapter Four

AN:

Sighhh. Finally an update. This chapter doesn't do much beyond set some players up for later. Well that and give some insight into Nikolas's thoughts. I promise there will be more "action" in the next one.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Four**

For Nikolas the next few days passed in a blur. Luke had taken off once he was told about Lucky. No shock there. It was the man's default reaction after all. Of course, it left him with the task of arraigning things. As usual. Leaving the clean up to others seemed to be the Spencer style.

So he planned Lucky's memorial service. Thinking back, Nikolas couldn't help but remember Emily's service making his heart ache. Elizabeth still wasn't responding. Not to Tom not even to Steven. The men were scrambling to help her get better. While Elizabeth might not be dead, it still felt like she was gone.

Knowing she was lock up even if it was only in her mind was bad enough. However, explaining things to Cameron had been far worse. The young boy barely understood that Lucky was dead. He cried for Elizabeth practically begging Nikolas to see his mommy. It killed him to tell the boy no. Especially when he asked for Jake.

Jake was becoming a real issue. The warehouse was so completely destroyed they didn't find much of Lucky. And nothing of Jake. Nothing to prove he had even been in the building. If he hadn't been in the warehouse, where was he? Only that lunatic Franco knew for sure. Nikolas certainly didn't.

Franco was defiantly going to pay. He would make sure of that but if; the man didn't have Jake, it could wait. If he did... well that, put him at the top of the list. In the end, he chose not to decide. He had enough men and resources to accomplish both his goals at the same time. And why not? Nikolas was the Cassadine prince after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You should have seen him Carly." Lulu wined sitting on her cousin's couch. She had needed someone to talk to someone who would understand about Jason. "The way Nikolas went after Jason at the hospital. They way they all did. I couldn't believe it."

"I tried to warn you Lulu," she reminded the younger girl sympathetically. Carly had seen this same situation play out over and over again so she wasn't surprised. "This town blames Jason for everything that goes wrong."

"I'm starting to see that. Not that I understand. Jason always manages to save the day. It's not his fault that this things keep happening."

"That's how the cops in this town work. They can't handle the situations so they blame Jason. Otherwise they'd look even more stupid."

"I guess. I... what bothers me most is Nikolas can't see what a great guy he is."

"Sweetie that will never happen. Your brother has hated Jason for years. And if Emily couldn't change that I doubt you can."

"You're right of course. Nikolas isn't the kind of person to change his mind about someone."

"Especially after that incident with Elizabeth."

"What do you mean?"

"When Lucky was gone that year Nikolas... well he had this thing for Elizabeth."

"I remember now. That's the year the two of them had that fight."

"Over Elizabeth. She lied about sleeping with Jason. When Nikolas found out... He refuses to believe anything good about Jason since."

"But that's not fair. Elizabeth was the one who lied. Why is Nikolas blaming Jason?"

"I wish I knew but the twit has that effect on people. They put her up on this pedestal like some freaking saint. If there's one good thing about this mess it's that Elizabeth's hold on Jason is over."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The service had been quite and dignified. There had been no shouting and no one had to be thrown out. Lucky would have hated it.

His brother apparently took after Luke in that regard. He practically craved drama. This last incident only confirmed the fact to Nikolas. But he had to admit dying in an explosion at the hands of a mad man was a very Spencer way to go.

At least Elizabeth hadn't been there. His own emotions about Lucky's death were blurry enough. Having her there may have driven him over the edge.

Now sitting at his desk at Wyndemere, he was starting to gain some insight. While he loved his brother, Nikolas rarely liked the younger man. Lucky was too much like Luke especially when it came to Elizabeth. He was possessive and controlling of her. Despite the fact the couple were no longer together he usually expected his ex to fix his problems. So had the rest of them.

But for Nikolas that all changed after their first real kiss. Not the one outside Kelly's or the one at GH. No. Not those. For him their fist real kiss was at Jake's. That kiss shifted not only his feelings but hers as well. Since that kiss, they had gone from friends to so much more.

He wondered if Lucky knew about them. The voicemail he left just before dying would suggest he did. A small part of Nikolas enjoyed the thought. He had never wanted to lie at all. It was only Elizabeth's fear that persuaded him to change his mind.

Now of course there was no reason to lie. The woman he loved would be his in every way. That was assuming she got better.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

The seventy-two hour hold on Elizabeth passed too slowly for Nikolas. He'd gotten used to seeing his friend turned lover multiple times a day. Being on the hospital board gave him plenty excuses to drop in on her at work. Something he had taken full advantage of in recent months.

However he didn't bother with an excuse today. He didn't care that Lucky had just been buried that morning. Hell, he barely cared his brother was gone. Nikolas knew the death would hit him later. Much later. Hopefully, after Elizabeth was well.

"I'm not surprised to see you here." Tom said when he approached the nurses's station. When the younger man shrugged response the doctor shook his head. Nikolas Cassadine was nearly as stubborn as his niece. Nearly, but not quite. "How was today?"

"Surprisingly quiet."

He sat the chart down puzzled for a moment over what he just heard. In his experience funeral were quiet, respectful, "I would think that on a day like today quite would be good."

"You obviously never met Lucky." Nikolas pointed out to the older man. But, from what he learned that might not have been a bad thing. Like Steven, Tom seemed very protective of the woman he loved. An emotion he was very familiar with at the moment.

"True enough. From what Elizabeth told me... I see your point."

Nikolas was surprised to find himself liking Elizabeth's uncle. He might not like the man's methods but if it was best for her he would try to understand. "I really do care about her."

"That's good to know. Maybe... maybe you can help me with a little problem."

"Is something wrong with Elizabeth," he asked immediately worried about her health. Nikolas was still kicking himself for not knowing she was ill in the first place. It made him wonder if what happened between them was real.

"Not any more than yesterday. My niece... she... she tends to leave things out when we talk. I think she's trying to protect people she cares about. While I respect her for it, it makes treating her difficult.

"Yeah, that sounds about right. So what can I help you with?"

"Ted," the doctor said thinking back to the tense session they'd just had. Where ever Elizabeth's mind was trapped obviously scared the young woman. She hadn't stopped crying even after the light sedative he'd given her.

"Excuse me?"

"She keeps talking, mumbling really, about someone named Ted."

Well, hell! Nikolas hadn't heard, let alone, thought of that name in years. Dead Ted was something he'd like to forget. Although the incident seemed to still be affecting Elizabeth. Not all that surprising considering. Maybe he could help her by filling in some of the gaps Tom had. At this point he had to do something. "Ted or rather Dead Ted..."

"Dead Ted," Tom croaked out cutting the younger man off. "I'm not going to like this am I," he muttered half to himself already knowing the answer. Why the hell did Elizabeth keep getting mixed up in things like this?

"Probably not," Nikolas admitted reluctantly. "In our defense we were pretty young and stupid at the time."

"I think I'm going to need to sit down for this."

"That might be wise," he conceded as the doctor headed for someplace more private.

"Any word from Franco yet," Dante asked stepping further into the penthouse. He had just come from the cemetery with Lulu. While he genuinely cared for his girlfriend, at the moment he was having trouble remembering why. She'd done nothing but complain the entire time. Poor Jason. Ha. What was it with the people in this town making the mobsters out to be heroes? The knowledge only served to strengthen his resolve to take down Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan. And for now that meant befriending the enforcer.

"No. Nothing. I'm starting to worry he's taken off again."

"That makes sense. I mean, practically the whole town is after him," the undercover cop left out that most of the town was after Jason as well. The only thing saving him besides the mob was his ties to the Quartermaines. Although he seriously doubted Edward Quartermaine would help his grandson this time. "I'm sorry about Jake. I... I didn't know."

"I figured Lulu... I guess that was the problem too many people knew about Jake."

"Is there anything I can do," he asked yet again. Dante knew he'd made good headway with Jason by helping with Franco. Now, all he needed was to keep it up.

"I don't..." Jason paused unwilling to share his personal thoughts with the younger man. "I'm still trying to accept he's gone. How'd today go?"

The undercover cop shrugged. He didn't really care about Lucky Spencer he's only gone to support Lulu. Although attending his funeral had given him a new perspective on the people he was investigating. "Quiet considering."

"Was... was Elizabeth there," he asked after a brief hesitation.

"Nah. According to what I know she had some sort of breakdown."

A breakdown didn't really sound like the Elizabeth he knew. Of course neither did kissing Nikolas Cassadine. Jason didn't know how to feel about the information. It just felt off to him. Maybe he could get Dante to investigate the situation. After all the man kept asking if he could help. "You wanna look into it?"

"Elizabeth? Sure I can do that," he agreed making sure to sound casual about the whole thing. This was the first assignment Jason had given him. The last thing he wanted to do was blow it by appearing too eager.

"Thanks. Something about..." the enforcer trailed off not sure how to explain it. If something was wrong with her she'd have told him. It just seemed all too convenient to him. "It just doesn't sit well with me. Especially with this new doctor, I've never heard of."

"It's not a problem. I'll let you know as soon as I learn anything."

"Thanks."

"How's Michael doing," Sam asked sitting on Carly's couch. She'd come straight from her mother's. Since Nikolas had prevented her from attending Lucky's funeral Sam had offered to watch her sisters.

"Better I think," the blond said joining Sam. She had just come back from her idiot cousin's funeral. Carly hadn't wanted to go, of course, but Bobbie and Lulu needed someone to support them. "He's stopped talking about confessing."

"You must feel relieved about that."

"Yeah. It's good that he's letting Claudia's go. Any word on Franco?"

Sam shook her dark head sadly. The freak had been silent since that last phone call to Jason. To be honest it was starting to creep her out. A fact she made sure to mention to Jason often. "Nothing. I think this is some twisted part of his plan."

"Probably. That freak seems to enjoy torturing Jason. I mean why else would he go after Joss," she asked sneaking another glance at the sleeping infant. Since Franco's sick game she hadn't been able to let the girl out of her site.

"There is no reason. I'm just sorry Lucky was killed. You know he was working with us to stop Franco."

"I guess he finally realized how much Jason does for this town."

"It looked like. Have you talked to Lulu since the funeral?"

"The poor girl is in shock. Especially over Nikolas's reaction. He's blaming Jase for everything."

"Of course he is. My cousin..." Sam said letting out a frustrated sigh. Despite years of trying the Cassadine prince was still distant with her. "He's so blind when comes to Jason. Although considering..."

"Considering what?"

She couldn't help but smirk at the curiosity in Carly's voice. The other woman was always up for some gossip especially about Elizabeth Webber. "Maybe I shouldn't say anything." Sam said feigning innocence.

"Oh, no, you definitely should."

"Fine you dragged it out of me," she said dramatically causing both women to laugh. "According to Jason, Nikolas and Elizabeth were kissing," Sam said in a mock whisper. She also conveniently left out the kiss had taken place nearly several months before.

"That slut! No wonder she didn't come to Lucky's funeral. The bitch was probably too ashamed," Carly ranted immediately starting to plot against her nemesis. How dare she not only cheat on Lucky but with his own brother? "My poor cousin. I can't believe she used him like this, again. Do you think he knew?"

"I don't know, maybe. He was pretty angry the night he died," she admitted thinking back to the phone he placed to Jason.

"We need to make her pay."

"Oh, I agree," Sam said flipping her long hair over her shoulder. She didn't know what was going with Elizabeth and cared even less. As long as she stayed away from her man. She'd worked hard to get Jason back and nothing was going to ruin it for her. "The last thing I want is her using this to try and get Jason back."

"Let her try it. Jason has been through enough because of her."

"Can you believe she let Jake get taken again? I'd never let that happen," the brunette raged conveniently forgetting her role in Jake's first kidnapping. Besides who cared? Jason had forgiven her and that all that mattered.


	7. Chapter Six

AN:

Another update! I know this one is kinda short but it sets up lots of stuff for later.

And yes this writing is better than therapy. At least for you any way.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"I want to buy you out." Nikolas said managing to surprise Jax.

He had, of course, heard the rumors in the business world. Something about Nikolas Cassadine going after Corinthos-Morgan assets. Jax hadn't given any credence to the rumors after all Nikolas had years to go after the mobsters. Why would he suddenly choose now? Even when the younger man called for a meeting, Jax thought it was about Lulu or rather the job she was about to lose. Kate was practically begging to fire the blonde on a daily basis. The only thing stopping her this week was Lucky's death.

"I'm going to assume you mean the hotel? Why," he asked when Nikolas simply nodded.

"I think it's better for you if I didn't disclose that information."

"Well, I don't agree. You have to understand where I'm coming from, Nikolas. You suddenly ask for a meeting and then announce you want to buy my hotel. A hotel I have worked hard to make successful by the way. And you think I shouldn't ask questions?"

"I just meant your relationship with Carly is already strained enough."

"So, it is true. You're going after Sonny and Jason."

"I wasn't aware you listened to rumors."

"Normally I don't, but you're here asking for my hotel. I can't help where my mind wonders."

"I suppose not," Nikolas agreed reluctantly. Hopefully Jason didn't listen to rumors either. Although he didn't exactly run in the same professional circles as Jax. "Aren't you tired of being painted as the bad guy because they can do no wrong? Especially in your wife's eyes?"

"My ex-wife. Well Carly will be when she finally signs those damn papers. Why now," Jax asked suddenly changing the subject from his failed marriage. "Why after all these years are you going after Port Charles's heroes?"

"I heard about Josslyn. Franco... he's here because of Jason. Because this town would rather protect the criminals than put them in prison."

"So this is about what Franco did to Lucky and Jake?"

"In part. Elizabeth is so broken... I can't stand by and do nothing any longer."

"Well, in that case, I think we can come to an agreement regarding the hotel."

********************

Tom Hardy wanted nothing more than to hit something. Hard. Today's session with Elizabeth had been trying, to say the least. Often he felt three steps behind his niece, something that was hampering her treatment.

He tried to understand her insane need to protect those around her. Really he did. But as a doctor his first priority was Elizabeth not anyone else.

Her kidnapping from several years ago was today's topic. He doubted it was the PTSD trigger but it certainly fed the disease. And all her recent flashbacks dealt with control, or, rather, her feelings of helplessness.

During their sessions she'd talked of feeling trapped. Not just by situations but also by the people in her life. That emotion seemed to be the main trigger. Now if he could only pinpoint an event.

There was a new therapy he wanted to try on Elizabeth, one that had a high rate of success. However, he needed the trigger before even attempting it.

Perhaps he was looking in the wrong place. Elizabeth had lived nearly fifteen years before coming to Port Charles. Maybe what he was searching for lay further in her past. With any luck Steven would be able to clue him in. Lord knows his brother was useless when it came to his youngest child.

********************

Turning off the News, Franco couldn't help but laugh at the current situation. Port Charles was in utter chaos. Who knew a tiny bomb could cause so much drama? In fact, this was working even better than planned.

He finally had Jason's full attention, which was all he'd originally wanted. Too bad every success had its price. And for him Nikolas Cassadine seemed to be that price.

Apparently, the man wasn't pleased with his brother's death. He didn't know why. The prince should be thanking him. After all, he'd eliminated the competition leaving Nurse Webber free for the taking.

Not that the man hadn't taken her already. No matter. It was, after all, only a figure of speech.

Nurse Webber. Maybe that's why the man was so upset. Franco had heard that the woman had suffered a nervous breakdown.

Another unfortunate consequence of his game. He would simply have to take care and avoid Mr. Cassadine from here on out.

********************

The sale was going surprisingly smoothly. Nikolas had offered well above the value for his shares of the MetroCourt. There were, of course, certain conditions that went along with the sale. Jax had expected something especially given the fact he was being overpaid for the hotel. However, his silence wasn't that something that crossed his mind.

Nikolas was demanding that he keep silent about the sale. Carly was naturally at the top of the list. For some reason the man wanted his ex-wife completely in the dark. The idea made him hesitant to sign.

Jax didn't know what Nikolas had planned, but worry for Morgan and Jocelyn made him pause. Despite not liking Carly at the moment she was still the mother of his children. Seeing her suffer wasn't unappealing but having her turn up dead was. Maybe the younger man would reassure him before they agreed to a deal.

In the meantime he had a phone call to make.


	8. Chapter Seven

AN:

Nikolas's plan is really coming together. Although it seems Jax has one of his own. I wonder what the fallout will be from his desicion to team up with the Cassadine prince?

~Kelly~

PS

FYI in GH time only around 6 days has past.

* * *

**Chapter Seven **

Lulu plopped down at her desk and tried not to scream. Her boss, Kate Howard, was as usual being a total bitch. The woman clearly had it in for her. She resented the fact that she was forced to hire Lulu in the first place.

Carly had secured her the job as part of Jax's investment into the magazine. Of course her evil boss didn't care. She only cared about one thing and that was Lulu being fired, preferably, in the most humiliating way possible.

Pfft! Like that was going to happen. There was no way her cousin would allow her to lose the job she loved. The blonde had proven to be an excellent ally over the last few years.

Letting out a long sigh Lulu began to make the phone calls Kate was barking about. She wasn't worried about the threats of being fired. Lulu Spencer was untouchable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is this some sort of trick," Nikolas asked looking over the new contract once again. He was surprised by Jax's addition. However, he had to admit the new deal was even better than the one he originally proposed. At least for him.

"Think of it as my way of helping," the Aussie said earning a curious look from the younger man. "Kate... she's a good person to have on your side, especially, if you're determined to go up against my ex-wife and your sister."

"And Maxie."

Jax blinked at the new information. Although he wasn't really surprised. Maxie had fallen in with Spinelli, much to Mac's dismay. "Oh?"

"You know how the three of them are. They're part of the problem in this town. They all worship Jason or, in Maxie's case, Spinelli."

"So you'll take the deal?"

"Some people say my family is worse than the mob," he gently reminded the other man. The rumors used to bother him when he was younger. However, in the last few years he'd found they were at times useful. Like this current situation for instance.

"Mine too," Jax told the younger man. He couldn't but help think of Jerry's antics. How were his crimes more severe than Jason's or Sonny's? "I'm starting to miss the guy I was, when I first showed up in Port Charles. He would have never married Carly."

Nikolas understood the notion well. While he had matured over the years he also missed things about his younger self. That boy wouldn't have sneaked around with Elizabeth. No, he would have simply taken what he wanted, Lucky be damned. "But then you wouldn't have your daughter."

"I guess not. She's the real reason for this. I want those people out of my little girl's life."

"Even Carly? With her... history there's no predicting how she'll react."

Jax hesitated for several moments. That particular question had kept him up the last few nights. However, if the choice was between the kids and Carly, well, there really was no choice. "I know and I've thought about that. Joss deserves to have her mother around. But we both know everything comes second to Carly's obsession with Jason."

"As long as you're certain," Nikolas cautioned once again. While he appreciated Jax's help he wasn't going to change his plans for anyone.

"I don't see any other way."

"Alright. You have yourself a deal then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam exited the elevator anxious for her appointment. After talking with Carly she decided to go ahead with the procedure. Happily, Dr. Lee was able to see her right away. Things were already looking up.

Approaching the nurses's desk she couldn't help but smirk inwardly. It seemed Little Miss Perfect was still locked away. Good! In her opinion, no one else deserved it more. The stupid bitch had lost Jason's child. Something she should have never had. "I'm here to see Dr. Lee."

"Huh," Epiphany huffed before looking at the schedule. Sure enough the con woman was for once telling the truth. "I'll let her know," she said coldly.

The head nurse's attitude was only slightly surprising to Sam. Most of the hospital staff was friends with that useless twit. She was about to say something to the other woman when Monica joined her at the desk. Finally, someone who was on her side.

"Sam what are you doing here? Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, Jason and I are great," she promised reassuring Jason's mother. The woman had always been supportive of her relationship with her son. "In fact, if all goes well I may have some good news soon. We're trying to have a child."

"That's wonderful news," Monica exclaimed reaching out to hug the woman. "I'm so glad the two of you got back together, especially after the last week. I'm sure you're a huge comfort to him."

"Yeah, well I'm trying. This whole Franco mess has really been hard on Jason. Right now I'm just doing everything I can to protect him from that slut."

"Well, let me know if I can help. I can't believe she kept Jake from us. And after everything Emily did for her, too."

"She was too ashamed of Jason to let the truth to come out. I know he wanted to tell you."

"It helps to know, at least, Jason wanted to do the right thing."

"Sam," Kelly butted in ending the woman's conversation. "Are you ready?"

"Of course," she replied flipping her long hair over one shoulder. As they walked towards an exam room Sam gushed loudly, "Jason is so excited that I want to get things going right away."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another day was finally over. Unlike the last few this one was, at least, productive. His plans were coming together nicely. Soon three of his targets would be naturalized paving the way for him to go after Sonny and Jason.

Nikolas knew he should feel guilty, at least, about Lulu. She was, after all, the only sibling he had left. Except he never felt really accepted by the Spencers. Oh, he had no doubt his siblings cared about him in their own way. It's just, he wasn't truly one of them.

Never had that been clearer than since Emily died. He wondered if she ever knew about his files on Jason. Nikolas knew she would have never forgive him for acting on the knowledge he gathered. So he had chosen instead to wait.

He had only been tempted once before. And that was when he learned about Jake. Although as time passed no one outed the secret. Nikolas allowed himself to relax. A mistake he would never make again.

Now, if his men would only find something on Franco. So far, the man had managed to elude them. He knew or, at least, suspected the man was nearby. You didn't set up a game this elaborate and then not watch it play out.

Port Charles was a relatively small place. There were only so many places for Franco to hide. Eventually, the man would be found. And then... then Nikolas would remind people why the Cassadine name was one to be feared. 


	9. Chapter Eight

AN:

Woo hoo! Finally another update. The good news chapter nine is nearly done. Even better news we're finally half way.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"How was your day," Jason asked pulling Sam down to join him of the sofa.

"I told your mother about us trying to have a baby."

Of all the things Sam could have said he wasn't expecting that. "Not quite what I expected. How did it go?"

"Oh, Jason she was so happy for us. I can't wait to have your child."

"So, Dr. Lee gave you good news then?"

"The best," Sam gushed turning to wrap her arms around his neck. "She told me the damage might not be as bad as she originally thought. And that means we can get started right away."

"So soon?"

"I thought you'd be happy," she pouted hurt that Jason didn't seem as happy as her. He had been distant ever since Jake died. That brat was still causing problems for her.

"Of course I'm happy," he defended dropped a kiss onto her lips. "I'm also worried about you. Losing you..." Jason trialed off getting lost in his own pain for a moment. He'd lost so many people over the years. Making Sam happy was important to him but not at the expense of her life. "I don't want anything to happen."

"That's so sweet of you to worry," she said letting out a sigh of relief. Carly had warned her Jason might try and stop the procedure. Thankfully that didn't seem to be the case. "But you know nothing's going to go wrong. I trust Dr. Lee completely."

"Then I can't wait."

"Me either. You are going to be the perfect father."

"You're going to be pretty great too," Jason teased laughing when she smacked his chest.

"Only pretty great?"

"Well..." he was cut off by a sharp knock to the penthouse door. "Come in."

"Sorry to interrupt," Dante said closing the door behind him,"but I received some info on that situation we discussed."

"I guess this is my cue to leave. Don't take too long we still have to celebrate," she reminded Jason before heading up the stairs.

"Celebrate," the younger man asked clearly confused by not only Sam's words but her attitude as well.

"Sam and I are trying to have a baby," Jason admitted after several moments of uncomfortable silence passed. Knowing his girlfriend most of Port Charles was already aware of the situation.

"Oh," Dante mumbled half in shock at the news. A baby? Didn't Jake Spencer just die? He would never understand these people's logic. "Good luck, I guess?"

"Thanks. What do you have?"

"Dr. Thomas Hardy is, absolutely, Elizabeth's uncle," he said thankful to be back on somewhat solid ground. "Steve Hardy apparently adopted him as a boy."

"Go on."

"This isn't the first time he's treated her."

Jason let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. Something about this felt wrong. Elizabeth had never mentioned an Uncle Tom let alone the rest of it. "How is it that no one knows anything about this guy?"

"I don't know," the younger man shrugged. Nothing he'd found was hidden. From all appearances the young mother had simply chose to keep it secret. "But the file dates back to April of 2004."

"Wait, that's just before Cameron was born. She was in California," Jason said putting some of the pieces together.

Dante nodded at the information before confirming it. "According to what I found Dr. Hardy was working in San Francisco before moving to moving NYC."

"Which is only a few hours away."

"Yeah. Jason," he started letting out a sigh, "the guy is well respected in the psychiatric field especially in PTSD. Which happens to be what she was diagnosed with."

"Pretty coincidental if you ask me. What about his personal life?"

"Divorced. One kid. He's currently living with the mom. She's a doctor too. Pediatrician in case you care."

"Not really. That's it?"

"Pretty much. The man doesn't seem to have any real secrets."

"Or he's great at hiding them," Jason pointed out to Dante. He couldn't shake the feeling that something bigger was going on.

"Or that," he admitted reluctantly. It seemed the enforcer wasn't ready to let this go just yet. Of course Dante wasn't complaining. "You want me to keep digging?"

"Yeah. We both know that people aren't this clean."

"Alright. I'll get back on it."

"Dante," he called out just before the other man shut the door, "Thank you."

"I'm just doing my job Jason."

Jason shook his head and clarified. "I meant with the Franco stuff. I really owe you one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is this some kind of joke," Kate asked looking over the contract Nikolas gave her more closely. The document appeared to be genuine. However, this was the last thing she's expected. She had just spoken with Jax yesterday and the man gave no indication he was going to sell the magazine. Especially to Lulu Spencer's brother.

Dealing with Nikolas might be even worse than dealing with Carly. Maybe. Although it would certainly be a tight race.

Point being with Jax's divorce she'd hoped to be rid of her useless assistant. Lord, she missed Clarice. The young woman was easily the best assistant Kate ever had. She was everything both of her replacements weren't.

"I was just as surprised as you. However, Jax assures me he is serious."

"Alright," she said letting out a long sigh. "So it appears we'll be working together from now on."

"Not exactly," Nikolas said surprising his new partner a little. "You see, Ms. Howard, I know very little about woman's fashion. And even less about running a fashion magazine."

"So you intend to be a silent partner then?"

"With a few minor exceptions, yes."

Kate immediately bristled at the idea of more demands. All she wanted was to run the magazine her way. And, no, not even Nikolas Cassadine was going to stop her. "I'm not agreeing to anything, yet."

"You're forgetting I don't need you to agree," he reminded her in a firm but gentle tone. Nikolas didn't want to make her the enemy. Truth was the woman had connections he could use. Especially to Sonny's past.

"Fine. What are these exceptions?"

"First my accountants will be here in the morning to begin going over the books."

"For what," she snapped unable to stop herself. Logically Kate knew the request was reasonable, even expected, still it grated on her nerves. "In case Jax didn't tell we're actually making a profit."

"And I happen to think that the magazine could be doing even better."

She couldn't exactly argue with that, although she really wanted to. Toying with a pen she took a moment to collect herself. "What else," Kate finally asked.

"Lulu."

"What about her?"

Nikolas paused unsure how to word his next request. He knew how it was going to look from the outside. Cold. Cruel. Cassadine. Trouble was he didn't care how it looked as long as Kate agreed. "Jax explained your arrangement with her."

"I assume you're referring to the fact Carly forced me to hire her."

"He didn't exaggerate the situation then?"

"Hardly."

"Excellent."

"Wh... what," the fashionista finally managed to choke out.

"My understanding is you want to fire Lulu."

"I think we can both agree that's putting it mildly."

"Has she done something to warrant this opinion," Nikolas asked knowing what the answer would be. "Besides the fact you didn't want to hire her," he continued before Kate could answer.

"Well... let's see. She shows up late. That is when she bothers to show up at all. And then, there's the constant personal phone calls, the total lack of respect. Shall I go on?"

Nikolas shook his head regretfully, "I wish I could say I was surprised."

"You're not?"

"Lulu is my sister and I love her. Really," he said standing to pace the room. After a moment he continued. "However, she is a Spencer and far too much like her cousin Carly."

Kate understood, or at least thought she understood, the young prince. He was trying to teach his sister a lesson. Something she wasn't willing to prevent. "So, you would be okay with me firing your sister?"

"In fact I'm insisting you fire her."


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Jax reluctantly walked in to Carly's office at the Metro Court. He knew they needed to talk but not where Morgan could over hear them. Especially since he knew Carly wouldn't like what he had to say. "We need to talk."

"I knew you'd come to your senses," she said immediately smiling at the sight of her husband.

"I'm not stopping the divorce, Carly."

She was shocked, not only, by what Jax said but the harshness in his voice. "Then... then why are you here?"

"This," he said laying the contact with Nikolas on her desk. The younger man had just given him permission to tell Carly about the sell. Jax knew the younger man had an ulterior motive, but he didn't really care. "I wanted you to hear it from me."

Carly read the contract growing more confused by the minute. One thing she was sure of was that Jax loved this hotel. She had been counting on using work to get him back. How could he just let it go so easily? "You sold the hotel? To Nikolas? Why?"

"For a lot of reasons. None of which I'm sure you'd understand."

"Try me," she challenged not backing down at all.

"Mostly," Jax began pausing unsure how honest he wanted to be. Deciding not to hold back he said, "I sold it be rid of you."

"What?"

"I'm done, Carly," he said letting out a sigh. This was more difficult than he'd thought. He didn't want to hurt Carly but it seemed inevitable at this point. "Done with this sick game we're playing. Done with this town! Done with you!"

"You can't just walk away. What about Joss?"

Jax shrugged at the question. "What about her? I'd never abandon my child. You have nothing to do with that."

"I'm her mother!"

"Yes, you are."

"But you wish I wasn't," Carly asked harshly. She couldn't believe this was happening. Bit, if Jax thought she was going to go away he was wrong. "You're not going to keep my daughter from me, Jax. No matter what I have to do!"

"And you just reminded me why our marriage is over. Your threats don't mean anything to me, Carly. Not anymore."

********************

The outer office was pleasantly quiet, something Kate knew wouldn't last. She expected Lulu and Maxie any moment. Of course the two should have been at work over an hour ago. Not that she was surprised by their tardiness. The two girls rarely showed up on time although Maxie was the more responsible of her ex assistants.

"Where should I put these," Clarice asked taping the last box containing Maxie and Lulu's personal items. Somehow Nikolas had managed to get her old assistant away from her former magazine. She was curious how the younger man accomplished it but preferred not to know the details. After all Nikolas was the one insisting she fire his sister.

"By the elevator," she said casually. Kate wanted everything ready for when the two girls finally showed up. Hearing laughter floating in from the hall she knew it was time. "It's about time you show up for work."

"Kate!" They exclaimed shocked to see the woman waiting on them. Usually, she was far too busy to notice what time they showed up.

"What's going on," Maxie asked immediately noticing the boxes and Clarice. "Is Clarice here for a visit?"

"Funny you should ask," Kate said her voice containing no actual humor. "She's here to replace the two of you."

Lulu was the first one to react by letting out a loud snort. Seeing the glare Kate gave her she had to ask, "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No joke. You're both fired. I've already had your desks cleaned out."

"But you can't fire us!" both girls yelled almost simultaneously.

"I can and I have. Lulu your work has never been acceptable and we both know it."

"Carly won't let you do this to me," she reminded her now former boss confidently. "She'll make Jax..."

"That would be quite a feat considering Jax sold his part of the magazine."

"He what," Maxie cried out genuinely scared for her job. "How could he?"

"Well, since, I wouldn't presume to tell Jax how to do business I don't know."

Maxie wanted to stamp her foot at the news. Apparently Kate was serious. "That doesn't mean you can fire us."

"I am certain it means exactly that. Now, get out of my office! Some of us have work to do."

********************

Nikolas loved riding horses. He had from before he could remember. It gave him the time and space to clear his head. Something he sorely needed lately. However that wasn't the reason for his trip to the stables today.

No, today was about spending time with two active little boys. Spencer he knew loved the horses. Nikolas had been taken him riding since he was a baby. Cam on the other hand had only been a few times. Elizabeth was nervous about letting the young boy ride. Something he conceded was his own fault especially given how he tended to ride. Unfortunately this was the only idea he currently. Because Nikolas doubted he could get the boys calm enough for a Tae Kwan Do lesson. Even though it was something he looked forward to teaching them.

"Up you go," he said lifting Cameron into the saddle. One of the stable hands had already led Spencer and his horse outside.

Cam nodded reluctantly and shifted slightly in the saddle. Thankfully this horse, unlike Rubicon, wasn't a race horse but bought specifically with the boys in mind. "You won't let go right?"

"I won't let go."

"Promise?"

Nikolas couldn't help but to be reminded of Elizabeth at the moment. Her son was so much like her it was difficult not to love him, too. "I promise," he said easily tightening his hold on the reins.

"Okay, I'm ready."

They moved slowly out of the barn. The longer he was on the horse the more relaxed Cam became. After about ten minutes of silence he said, "Uncle Nik? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

"When is Mommy gonna not be sick anymore?"

Shit. Nikolas realized he should have been expecting something like that. His nephew was very worried about Elizabeth not that he could blame him. Truth was he was worried despite Steven's reassurances. Of course, it had only been about eight days since her breakdown. "I don't know buddy. But you know what?"

"What?"

"Your mommy loves you so much. I know that she's doing everything she can to get well."

His brown eyes filled with tears at the answer. "I miss her and Jake."

"I miss them too," Nikolas told the younger boy barely holding back his anger. This, right here, was the reason behind all his plans. He was going to make sure no one ever hurt Elizabeth or their boys again.


	11. Chapter Ten

AN:

Honestly I'm loving this fic. And I'm going to be sad to see it in end a few chapters. Don't worry things are going to get very exciting between now and the end.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Carly opened the front door shocked to find Lulu standing there sobbing. "What's wrong?"

"That bitch fired me," she spat wiping furiously at her face. Lulu had a long time to think on the ride over to Carly's. She was going to make Kate pay for firing her. Only she didn't have an idea where to start. Thankfully, her cousin was always up for scheming especially against her boss.

"Kate? How could she do that? Jax..."

"Sold the magazine," Lulu interrupted a fresh wave of tears flowing from her brown eyes. "She... she cleaned out our desks... and … and fired us."

"Wait you mean she fired Maxie too," Carly asked surprised when the younger girl nodded. Firing Lulu made some sort of sense given Kate never wanted to hire her. But Maxie, too? Damn, she thought the other woman liked having Maxie as an assistant. What the hell was going on?

"Wow. I wonder who this new owner is. I mean, maybe I can convince them that Kate has it in for the two of you."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course, I would. Did Kate say who Jax sold Crimson to?"

"Uh-huh. She just tossed us out after telling some horrible lies about me."

Damn it. It looked like Carly was going to have to tell Lulu about the hotel. Of course, that meant it would be all over Port Charles by morning. She wished for once the younger girl would keep her mouth shut. "Jax sold the hotel, too."

"Can he do that?"

"I guess so. I'm really worried Lulu," she admitted reluctantly. The new owners had scheduled a meeting for the next afternoon. Something deep inside Carly warned she wasn't going to be happy. "First, the hotel and now the magazine? Who knows what kind of people Jax sold to? It's bad enough he's punishing me but to go after you, too. He's acting like Jerry."

"Is it really that bad? I always thought Jax was a bit of a marshmallow," the young girl admitted hesitantly to her cousin. Of all the men Carly had been with Jax was the most laid back.

"He can be, but ever since he started this divorce nonsense... I don't know he's changed."

"What can we do?"

"We'll start by finding out who Jax sold to. It couldn't be that difficult."

"I could ask Nikolas but..." Lulu trailed off not sure she wanted to admit how her brother had been acting. Since Lucky's death he had all but ignored her.

"But what? Has Nikolas done something else to you?"

"No not really. He's been taking care of Cam and Elizabeth is still sick and I know he blames Jason for everything. I can't believe he yelled at me like that."

"I'm sure he was just in shock. Why don't you call him up?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tom stretched his arms over his head just as someone knocked on the door. He briefly thought about turning them away. After all, he had several other cases to go over. But he also needed a break. No doubt, whoever was just outside his nephew's office wanted to talk about Elizabeth.

It was good to see how many people cared about the young nurse. It gave him hope that Elizabeth still might recover. In fact, he had slowly been making progress towards that very goal.

And really it was about time, too. He had finally gotten his niece to open up, really open up this time, about her past. Elizabeth hadn't been happy about him getting outside information, but in the end it's what caused her breakthrough.

"Come in," he said pushing aside his files. When the door opened it Tom wasn't surprised to see Nikolas walk in. "It's only been two days."

"I know and I'm sorry," Nikolas apologized sitting down across from the doctor. "Normally, I can be more patient than this."

"Look, I know you care about Elizabeth, but this isn't helping."

He stiffened at Tom's harsh words. Nikolas knew that pushing wasn't the best idea. However, at this point he was running out of even semi-good ideas. "I love her and that's not why I'm here."

"Alright. Why are you here?"

"Cam," the younger man admitted simply. His nephew kept asking question to which he didn't have answers. He was hoping Tom could help him. "He keeps asking about Elizabeth and I don't know what to tell him anymore."

Tom could understand how Nikolas was feeling. He'd only met Cam a few times but the boy was a curious ball of energy. "He's a lot like Elizabeth, isn't he?"

"Yeah. I look at him and... I can't do this without her," Nikolas confessed softly. After a moment's thought he corrected the statement. "Well, I could but I don't want to. How is she?"

"Getting better."

"Really? I mean I know you said she would but..."

The younger man's excitement was easy to see. He almost felt bad for crushing it. "I'm not going to lie Nikolas it's been slow. She has a lot of walls, more than I expected. My brother… he's an idiot and that wife of his... I found what I believe is the cause of Elizabeth's PTSD."

"So, she's going to get past this?"

"Maybe. I don't know," Tom said reluctantly. He hated not being able to help a patient but Elizabeth was a special case. She was family. Which was the very reason he shouldn't be treating her.

"But you just said..."

"I know what I said and before..." he trailed off determined not to get frustrated with the other man. "Look, Nikolas, I'll be honest with you, losing Jake hit her hard. It's not just about the PTSD anymore."

"Shit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dante shifted nervously as he entered Jasper Jacks's office. He had no idea why the man wanted to speak with him but his instincts said it wasn't good.

His mom had worked for the business man briefly before leaving town. A day which, to be honest, couldn't have come fast enough for him. He loved his mother but the woman nearly ruined months of undercover work. Dealing with his Aunt Connie was bad enough.  
"You wanted to see me," he asked nervously opening the office door.

"Come in. How is your mom doing?"

"Fine. Happy to be back home, I guess."

Jax could understand the sentiment. There were times he dreamed about leaving Port Charles and never coming back. "It's too bad she didn't stay. Olivia made a wonderful assistant."

"I'm sure she'll be happy to hear that. But I'm gonna guess that's not why you invited me up here."

"Very true. Your mother..." he paused taking a moment to carefully word his statement, "well, she's very worried about you working for Sonny. And she's a bit of a talker, especially when it comes to you."

"Look, Mr. Jacks, I don't understand what you're trying to say."

He smiled at how uncomfortable the younger man looked. Dante had no idea what his mother had done. He almost felt bad for the guy. Almost. "I know you're a cop," Jax said bluntly.

"Because my mother told you."

"Correct."

Dante swore a blue streak in his head. He couldn't believe his mother would risk everything, including his life. Although, he supposed it could have been worse. She could have told Sonny instead.

"Who else did she tell?"

"No one, as far as I know."

"So what do you want," the detective demanded to know.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play games. Just tell me what you want to keep silent."

Jax shook his head at Dante's anger. Either the boy was stupid or simply hadn't done his research. "You misunderstand."

"No, I don't think that I do," Dante said firmly crossing his arms at his chest. He didn't really care what the other man wanted for his silence. To him, it was worth it to see Sonny Corinthos in prison.

"I'm not going to tell anyone you're a cop. And do you want to know why?"

The news was slightly surprising despite knowing the Aussie hated the mob boss. Dante figured like everyone else Mr. Jacks would want something in return for his silence. "I have to admit I'm curious."

"The reason is simple really. I want Sonny in prison probably more than anyone."

"I doubt that," he snorted in reply. No one wanted Sonny taken out more than him. It's the only reason he'd gotten this case.

"All you need to know is that I can help you take down Corinthos. That is if you're willing to take our help."

"Our help? Who the hell else have you told," Dante shouted suddenly very worried that his case was about to be blown to hell.

"No one, yet. But the person I have in mind is very motivated to help you with this case."

"Why do I feel like you're not giving me a choice here?"

All humor immediately faded from the Aussie. His easy going manner disappeared leaving a cold businessman in its place.

"Because I'm not."


	12. Chapter Eleven

N:

Finally another chapter is in the bag. You would think given how short this one is I'd have flown through it. Sadly that wasn't the case. Dear Franco was being stubborn with his part. I'd say I'm never working with him again but psychos are fun.

This chapter although short marks the beginning of the end for several characters. Don't worry I still have a surprise or two up my tiny sleeve.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Today was finally the day. Today, Sam was going to finally get everything she deserved. This surgery was the first step to making a family with Jason. Soon she would be the mother of Jason Morgan's only child.

With Jake's disappearance Sam could feel him pulling away. She knew her boyfriend blamed himself for what happened to the little boy. While she felt bad that he was hurting Sam wasn't particularly sorry that Jake was gone.

It was a harsh feeling she knew. However, Sam had never truly gotten over the fact that Jake should have been her child and not Elizabeth's. The icing on the proverbial cake was the fact that that bitch was locked away. Only forcing her to watch Sam's happiness would have been better.

Well maybe that would still happen.

"Are you ready," Dr. Lee asked her patient reluctantly. She didn't want to perform this surgery. But,her personal feeling had no bearing on her job. Sometimes being a doctor sucked.

"I can't wait." Sam said laying a hand on her tummy. In a few short hours she'd have taken the first step to having a child.

"Well Andy... Dr. Archer is going to be coming in a few moments to put you under. Then next time I'll see you will be in recovery."

"Perfect."

Kelly stepped out of the room and let out a long sigh. Today was going to be a long sucky day. She could really use a girl's night out. Something that, with Elizabeth being sick, wasn't likely.

Of course, she had heard the nurse was doing better. Kelly had started to wonder if that was ever going to happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His time was nearly up. Franco could feel and see Nikolas Cassadine's men getting closer. Apparently, the Greek was not going to give up his search. Despite the fact that Elizabeth Webber was starting to get better.

He'd hoped the news would distract the other man from hunting him down. So far the news only seemed to make Nikolas more determined to find him. And if Franco was being honest kill him.

With the Cassadine's history he was well aware that death was Nikolas's goal. The Prince may act more civilized than the rest of his family but Franco knew better than most you couldn't escape your DNA. Especially if the rumor floating around were true.

It seems Nikolas Cassadine was after more than just his blood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dante entered Jax's former office at the Metro Court. The Aussie had forced him into this meeting. Truth was Dante was curious about this mysterious partner. Opening the door he was only slightly surprised to see Nikolas Cassadine sitting at the desk. "So, you're Jax's mysterious partner."

Nikolas shook his head at the statement. "I'm unsure why you are so surprised. It's no secret that I hate Morgan and Corinthos."

"I never really thought about to be honest. I mean Emily..."

"Is Jason's sister, I know," the older man finished trying not to get frustrated with the undercover cop. "And that fact was the only thing holding me back."

"Until Lucky's death."

"Until Elizabeth and her boys were hurt," Nikolas clarified immediately. He still wasn't sure how he felt about Lucky's death. Part of him, the Cassadine part, was relieved that his brother was gone. It meant Elizabeth was finally free of the obligation she felt. It allowed him a chance with the woman he loved. Which meant everything to Nikolas.

"So, the rumors about the two of you are true."

"Yes," he said simply handing Dante several folders, "And everyone responsible is going to pay. Starting with Sonny Corinthos."

Dante was not only surprised by that news but worried as well. He'd heard the rumors about the Cassadines. However he thought Nikolas was nothing like that until now. "Not Jason?"

"I have other... plans for Jason."


	13. Chapter Twelve

AN:

Ahhh I love it when a plan starts to come together. Only a few chapters left before this one is over. I wonder what else Nikolas has up his sleeve?

~Kelly~

* * *

AN:

Ahhh I love it when a plan starts to come together. Only a few chapters left before this one is over. I wonder what else Nikolas has up his sleeve?

~Kelly~ 

* * *

**Chapter Twelve **

Ronnie read over the stack of files and couldn't believe the information contained in them. Somebody wanted Sonny Corinthos put away badly. "Do you think this information is legit?"

Dante thought back to how angry Nikolas was. He could see the man exaggerating Sonny's crimes. Especially if it meant putting the man in prison. The trouble was Dante believed the information in the files.

He had no other choice.

Each file was well put together. It not only included times and dates but pictures that supported the information as well. In a few cases there were even witness statements. Dante wasn't sure he wanted to know how Nikolas Cassadine gathered those particular pieces of information. Truthfully, it was probably better if he didn't. The last thing the detective wanted was to arrest his own informant.

"Yeah, I think the files are good."

"Well then it looks Sonny Corinthos is finally going to pay for his crimes. Let's go get ourselves a warrant."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nikolas sat in his office enjoying the momentary silence. The boys were studying with their tutor. He knew Elizabeth wouldn't like the idea of Cam being home schooled. However, he couldn't send the young boy away. Not with everything that was going on.

He was quickly becoming more attached to his nephew than he had thought possible. Nikolas couldn't help but see the woman that he'd fallen in love with in Cam. The young boy was so special that it made him impossible not to care about. He could only hope that when this was all over they would be a family.

At least that's what he hoped the end result would be. Elizabeth would, of course, have the final say.

It is nearly lunchtime but the peace was finally broken. One of his men entered the office clearly anxious about something. _It had better be news about Franco,_ Nikolas thought as the man sat down. He had warned the men not to show up at Wyndemere. He'd wanted to keep the boys protected from this part of life. Let them be children while they still could.

"I'm sorry to show up unannounced Mr. Cassadine," Thomas said squirming under Nikolas's harsh glare.

"I assume this is about your assignment."

"Yes sir," he confirmed pulling a small scrap of paper from his pocket.

Nikolas opened the scrap anxiously. It felt as if he'd waited for this moment for months instead of just days. The text was, of cours,e in Greek, a safe guard his most trusted men used. He easily translated the writing into an address, the location of which surprised him. It was one of Sonny and Jason's own warehouse. This situation couldn't have worked out better if he planned it himself. "Have Williams secure the package."

"The location?"

"No change," Nikolas said enjoying the shock on the other man's face. "Contact me when it's done."

Thomas stood immediately understanding he was dismissed. It was good to be obeyed without question. Something that only happened with his employees and never with either of the boys.

_Speaking of the two devils,_ he thought as footsteps thundered down the step.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You ready to call it," Andy asked gently ignoring the chaos around him. It was never easy to lose a patient but Kelly seemed to be taking this one especially hard. Maybe she was allowing her personal feeling about Sam McCall to cloud her judgment. He knew, even if no one else did, that Kelly didn't want to operate on Sam. The doctor knew... something about her patient that made her feel this way. At the time Andy wondered if it was her friendship with Elizabeth that prompted these feelings. Now though he knew something beyond friendship that drove his girlfriend's emotions. "Kelly?"

She nodded in response to the question. "Time of death 3:36," Dr. Lee said her voice completely devoid of emotion. She stepped back from the operating table and allowed the nurses to take over. Her work was in effect done. All that was left for her to do was inform Sam's family of the tragic news.

Having someone die, bleed out truthfully, while you operated was never easy. And despite her own personal feelings this time was no different. Sam McCall was still dead and Kelly still had to figure out why.

Logically, there was no reason for the sudden bleed out. The other woman wasn't on any drugs, not that the doctor was aware of anyway, and she'd been warned to avoid alcohol before the surgery. Still Kelly had to admit something wasn't adding up. Sam shouldn't have died. She also shouldn't have been on her operating table but Kelly couldn't change that fact now.

Stepping out of the operating room she let out a deep breath. The hardest part of losing a patient wasn't the actual death. No, the hardest part was telling the family. You could never predict how someone would react to such news, especially when that someone was Jason Morgan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The coffee shop was strangely still when Sonny walked in. Usually this time of day the business was filled with people taking their lunch break. That didn't appear to be the case today. Aside from two customers Sonny was alone with the exception of a new barista. Taking a long look at the kid he made plans to have a talk with Jason about new employees. The last thing he wanted was to be surrounded by Spinellis.

Shaking his head Sonny took his coffee and headed into his office. As he passed by Dante a chill ran down his spine. He didn't trust the young guard although Sonny couldn't say why. Something about the man made him suspicious. That's why Dante was stuck on unimportant assignments where he could be watched.

Dante struggled to keep his face blank as Sonny passed by. The warrant had just come through a few moments ago. Ronnie was going to take the lead in arresting the mob boss. Even though Dante wanted to be the one to make the arrest he had his cover to consider. Maintaining that until Sonny was in prison was more important than his pride.

They managed to clear the coffee shop of civilians before Sonny's arrival. In their place were several police officers. So far the plan was going exactly as it should. All that was left was for Ronnie to give the signal.

Sonny was absorbed in paperwork when Dante knocked on the door. Looking up from the file he glared at the younger man. "What do you want," he demanded to know before the guard could speak.

"A customer wants to speak with you, Mr. Corinthos."

While he wasn't happy about the request Sonny could hardly say no. "Fine, but this had better be the last interruption today. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes sir," Dante said breathing out a sigh of relief. The moment Sonny stepped out of the office Ronnie approached him. Within seconds the mobster was handcuffed and being read his rights. It was finally over. Michael 'Sonny' Corinthos was under arrest.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

AN:

So... yeah. What can I say about this chapter? Nikolas is definitely leaving up to his Cassadine name. I can't wait to read your reactions.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

The sixth floor was buzzing with activity. Doctors and nurses were going about their daily routine. Nothing in their lives was any different than it was this morning. And no one seemed to notice his world was falling apart.

Jason knew something was wrong the moment he saw Dr. Lee. At first, he'd thought the procedure didn't work. A fact both he and Sam had tried to be prepared. The surgery had only a small chance of success but it was a chance Sam wanted. He couldn't find any reason to deny her.

His worry changed into something completely different the moment the doctor started to speak. Sam was dead. Beyond that Jason didn't really hear what the woman was saying. Oh, he took in bits and pieces, but it didn't register in his brain.

Jason always worried about something happening to the people in his life. Violence was an inescapable part of it. So, naturally, he worried about it touching those he loved. The possibility of losing Sam was something he faced every day.

For her to die in a hospital even during surgery was something he never expected. This should have been the one place his fiancée was safe. Jason could feel his control slipping away. He was torn between yelling at Dr. Lee and shutting down. Logically, he knew none of this was her fault. That knowledge didn't stop him from demanding an autopsy. He needed to know exactly why Sam had died.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Lee said yet again before walking away. He waved the woman off still sitting on the waiting room sofa. At the moment trashing the small area held great appeal. It wasn't possible, of course. He had too much to do to deal with being arrested.

Starting with telling Alexis. Jason knew Sam's mother wasn't going to take the news well. The attorney had always been a high strung mess and having kids only had it worse. And she would blame him. It was her reaction to everything that went wrong in Sam's life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny stepped out of the PCPD and let out a sigh of relief. He had no idea how Diane managed to get him bail but he seriously owed her. He hadn't sat in jail for long, only a little over ten hours. Still it was more than enough before he could feel the walls closing in on him. Staying locked up simply wasn't an option.

Only the mob boss wasn't sure how he was going to avoid it. Someone, it seemed, had betrayed him. The Feds had too much information for them to not have an informant. And if that was the case it was only a matter of finding who. He knew their case wouldn't be as strong without an actual witness. Juries didn't like to hear about reports. It was a known fact Sonny planned to use to his advantage.

Sitting in the limo he began to make a list. Few people had the kind of access to gain the evidence they had against him. It had to be someone on the inside. For a moment he wondered if Jason might be their informant. He dismissed the idea as quick as he'd thought of it. It was well known the younger man had no ambition to be in charge especially now that Sam was back in his life. No. Someone else had betrayed him.

He was nearly home when his cell phone rang. Despite not recognizing the number something told Sonny to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"How was jail Mr. Corinthos," a slightly distorted male voice asked.

Sonny was tempted to simply hang up on the mysterious caller. This kind of nonsense was the last thing he needed. "Who is this," he demanded to know.

"I have many names," the voice said letting out a soft chuckle, "but you can think of me as a friend."

"Alright _friend_ what do you want?"

"I want to help."

Sonny wanted to roll his eyes at the situation. However, he was willing to see what was in it for him before hanging up. "Sure I'll play along. How exactly do you think you can help me?"

"Well," the caller said after a short tense pause, "did you know the man guarding your son is an undercover cop?"

"Dante? You're telling me Dante is a cop," Sonny growled his hand tightening on the phone. _How in the hell had they missed this?_ Someone was going to pay for this.

"One of New York's finest," the voice said not even trying to hide his amusement. "Busting you is going to make his career or so I'm told."

"And why should I believe you?"

"Check badge number 2856. I promise you won't be disappointed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nikolas hung up the phone letting out a long sigh. He supposed he should feel guilty about essentially arranging Dante's death. He had no illusions that Sonny letting the young cop live after his deception. And while Nikolas did regret that Dante would die, the man was a lose end he couldn't afford.

His plan had, so far, been going smoothly. The last thing Nikolas wanted was any unexpected hiccups. Especially since it was nearing the end. There were only a few other minor issues.

It should have been surprising at how quickly everything came together. It had only been, roughly, two weeks since Lucky's death. Nikolas refused to think about Jake too much. You would have thought taking down Sonny Corinthos would have been more work. Of course the files helped.

Stefan had taught him about many things. And while he ignored most of those, Nikolas couldn't deny his uncle had been a good business man. Part of what made Stefan so good was being well prepared. He had taken that advice to heart even in his private dealings.

Jason had been on his radar for a number of years. Although he didn't have any real intention of using what he gathered against him. Emily was, of course, part of the reason. She would have never forgiven him if he's hurt her brother. But the main reason was the fact that Sonny Corinthos was an unstable man. Without Jason's calming influence who knew what the man might do.

Eventually, Sonny himself popped up on his radar. It wasn't for his relationship with Emily as some might assume. The Mob Boss's connection to Spencer couldn't be totally ignored. There was always the possibility, no matter how slim, that Sonny's lifestyle might put his son in danger. Nikolas simply could not allow that to happen. Apparently, his instincts had been correct even if the reasoning wasn't.

There was one more huge part of his plan he hadn't even touched. He kept putting it off hoping Elizabeth would recover. With the amount of damage he was doing staying in Port Charles was no longer an option. Someone was bound to put the pieces together. And leaving Port Charles meant going back home to Greece.

The small island wasn't his very first choice for raising Spencer and now Cam. However, it was ready with little notice. Nikolas knew that Spencer was comfortable on the island and would be happy to spend more time there. His only real concern was his nephew. Cam had been through so much in such a short time that moving, this time, halfway across the world, seemed almost cruel.

Only he couldn't leave the boy behind. Elizabeth had entrusted him with her son's care. He couldn't ignore that even if he wasn't in love with her. Except he was and that emotion meant he would do whatever Elizabeth wanted. Something she, no doubt, knew.

However knowing he had to bring Cameron along in any move didn't solve his problem. If anything it made matters more complex. Elizabeth was still here and still unwell. On top of that Port Charles held the only family Cam and Spencer knew. Nikolas wasn't sure he could justify leaving everything the boys knew behind for selfish reasons.

Maybe... maybe the move didn't have to be permanent. Port Charles tended to have a short term memory at best. And at worst... well Nikolas still had several more files. His only real worries were Jason and his aunt.

Alexis wasn't a fool by any stretch of the imagination. He knew she'd figure out his role in Sonny's arrest. He was certain she knew of his files, at least, in a vague way. Then there was of course Nikolas's role in his _cousin's_ death.

It wasn't a difficult task. After all Sam had been warned repeatedly about the risks of surgery. Nikolas had merely taken steps to ensure she didn't listen. And if the end result was death who was he to argue.

Although he doubted Alexis would see things his way. She was blind to her children's faults. Not a bad thing mind you, well, unless the child in question endangered other people's children.

The way Nikolas saw it his cousin was a continued danger to Elizabeth and her sons. That was unacceptable in his opinion. And since his was the only opinion, other than Elizabeth's, that he cared about Alexis would just have to deal with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Franco knew the end was near. He had seen several of Nikolas Cassadine's men just outside the warehouse. Strangely enough he was okay with knowing his own death was imminent. There was one last thing he wanted to accomplish before dying.

If he was going to die there wasn't any reason to keep his secrets, now was there?

Opening his email it only took a moment for Franco to press the 'send' button. He smiled as the confirmation message popped up. In a few moment's time the Port Charles PD will have finally gotten a break in the Claudia Zacchara murder.

Next he reached for his cell phone. Normally, he'd want to deliver the news to Jason in person, so to speak, however a text message was all he had time for.

********************

Mac was having a terrific day even if he couldn't show it. Sonny had made bail, somehow, only a few hours ago. They finally had charges on the suspected mob boss that would stick. Dante presented the files early this morning. Apparently, someone really wanted Sonny to go to prison.

He wondered about the source, especially, since the undercover cop refused to say anything. Of course, since this wasn't technically his case he couldn't force Dante to do anything.

At this point, he wasn't sure who even mattered. The evidence against Sonny was rock solid. They had names, dates, times, bank account numbers, and even photographs. There was very little chance of the evidence mysteriously disappearing this time. To be sure they made at least two copies and hidden them away. So the informant wasn't even needed at this point. A fact that made Mac somewhat relaxed about the whole situation.

When his email 'pinged' it drew Mac away from his thoughts. He rarely received personal email. Occasionally, Robin or Maxie would send him something but that wasn't very often. Mac didn't recognize the sender making him reluctant to open it. In the end, it was the subject line that caused him to ignore his hesitancy.

_Mrs. Corinthos is dead! It wasn't the butler!_

Moments after opening the email Mac knew he'd made the right decision. The document contained full witness statement about the cover-up of the murder of Claudia Corinthos. There was also a link embedded that led him to a secure website. He didn't have any expectation as to what the site might contain. Still the photos of various people covering up a murder caught him off guard.

It looked as if Franco finally did some good. Although Mac doubted he did this out of a sense of justice. No, the more likely reason was Jason or Sonny had caught the guy. In a few days the artist's body would probably be discovered. Maybe he'd get lucky and they'd be able to pin that on Sonny as well.

However, for the moment the Commissioner was most concerned with getting their killer in custody. The sooner the better. Mac stood, crossed his small office and opened the door. The squad room was buzzing with activity but there was only one detective he trusted with this. "Cruz," he called out getting the young man's attention, "call Judge Weatherby."

The request made Cruz pause for a moment. It was pretty unusual to have Mac ask him to do something like this. "What should I tell him, sir," he asked hesitantly.

"That we need an arrest warrant for Michael Corinthos the third," Mac said causing the entire squad room to freeze. Clearly something huge had happened beyond what Dante had brought in.

"I don't understand."

Mac shrugged at the detective. Truth was he didn't understand either. Of course he wasn't about to share that particular fact with anyone. "It appears as if he killed Claudia Corinthos."

"I'll make the call, sir."

********************

Nikolas was well prepared by the time his aunt stormed into his office. Truth was the launch crew had alerted him that Alexis was headed to Wyndemere nearly thirty minutes ago. It was, he reminded himself, the reason he lived on an island. No one visited unannounced.

As expected, his aunt was in a bad mood. You could practically since the waves of anger rolling off of her. Nikolas imagined it could be intimidating that is if the other person cared. "What in the hell are you up to?" she demanded to know slamming her hand on the desk.

He took a deep breath and continued to focus on his paperwork. Nikolas wasn't going to play into her games and lose his temper. "It's nice to see you too Alexis," he said barely bothering to look up.

"Don't pull that innocent crap on me Nikolas," she warned jerking the pen out of his hand. "I want to know what you're up to."

His left hand curled into a lose fist but otherwise Nikolas remained calm. The easiest way to get rid of Alexis was to let her rant. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"Of course not," she muttered sitting down across from him. Alexis continued to glower at the younger man. When it became obvious he wasn't going to respond she said, "Well then let me explain in the last two hours I've learned that the Feds have arrested Sonny and that Sam died during surgery."

"I'm sorry that you're hurting. Is there anything I can do to help," he asked this time raising his eyes to meet hers. Nikolas hated knowing his aunt was in pain. Even more that he was the direct cause. But, her happiness didn't trump the safety of his family. They came before everyone and everything else.

She looked at the stiff set of his shoulders. She noticed the coldness in his eyes, "I think you did enough, Nikolas."

"Watch your tone," he snapped causing Alexis to glare at him. "Are you accusing me of something specific or are you just going off without thinking as usual?"

"I have never..."

Nikolas barely refrained from rolling his eyes. Clearly, Alexis had already gone over the edge. "What is it you want, _Aunt_?"

"I want to know why you turned Sonny in to the Feds. And don't tell me it wasn't you! I know all about your stash of files!"

"And what if I did," Nikolas asking finally standing from the desk. The move apparently made the other woman nervous because she jumped up. "Sonny Corinthos was a criminal I see nothing wrong with making sure he ends up in prison."

"You wouldn't," she snapped back. "What about Kristina? That's her father you're sending away!"

Nikolas conceded that his aunt was at least partially right. Rounding the desk he headed for the bar and poured himself a glass of water. Scotch would have been preferable but he didn't want his judgment clouded. "I fail to see how that's my concern," he said keeping his back to her.

"Not you're concern? How dare you!"

"You are the one that chose to sleep with Sonny knowing exactly what he was," he reminded her coldly. She might like to pretend that Sonny tricked her in to bed but Nikolas knew the truth. "Not me. You're the one who did this to Kristina."

"And I suppose Sam is my fault as well?"

"Are you asking for my opinion," Nikolas asked trying not to enjoy the look of rage that crossed his aunt's face. "I suppose not. The truth isn't usually something you want to hear."

"Meaning what, exactly?"

"Sam is just as big a criminal as Sonny," he said coldly, "possibly more. I mean, after all, he doesn't pretend to be better than he is."

Apparently the truth was too much for the attorney. "I should have you arrested," she threatened pointing her finger at him. Nikolas tried not to smirk at the indignant ire on her face, but failed.

"For what," he asked casually causing Alexis to get even angrier. That was, of course, the point. Nikolas wanted her off balance and slightly out of control. If his aunt was unstable it meant few people would be willing to believe her claims. "I haven't done anything wrong."

Her hands were gripping the back of the chair tightly. "You had Sam killed. I know it."

"Ah. Prove it," he challenged on his way back to his chair. Once seated comfortably he said, "My guess would be, no. Otherwise you'd be harassing Mac and not me."

"I want you to stay away from Kristina and Molly."

"Of course," he said not at all surprised by her demands. Alexis was, no matter how much she wished otherwise, a Cassadine. Nikolas knew what her reaction was going to be. After all, wasn't that the reason he was moving the boys to Greece? "Don't come asking for my... help with Helena anymore."

Alexis looked at her nephew with the only a fraction of the distain she felt. "You're father," she picked up her purse, "would be so proud."

********************

Carly couldn't hold back the tears as she stepped off the elevator. She'd come to General Hospital hoping to find Jason. If anyone knew how to protect her little boy it would be him. Michael was the most important person in Jason's life. Of course, he would stop at nothing to help his son.

"What wrong Carly," he asked when she rushed up to him. It was clear that Carly was having some sort of crisis. And to be honest he didn't really want to deal with her nonsense. "Just calm down."

"But it's Michael," she said grabbing on to his arm. When he looked at her concern filing his eyes she continued, "He... he's in trouble. You have to help him."

"What happened to Michael? Was it Franco?"

"I don't... they arrested him, Jason. Mac came to the house and arrested our son."

_Damn._ He hadn't expected the cops to go after Michael. Jason figured with Sonny's arrest the teen was safe. "Arrested? On what charges?"

"Murder," she sobbed out the word. Now that she was here with Jason she could fall apart. Carly knew that he would take care of everything. "They're saying he killed Claudia."

"Franco," Jason spat out running his free hand through his hair. He hated that some sick bastard was hurting the people he loved. "He must be behind this. I'm so sorry, Carly."

"You have to do something," she begged her voice starting to get louder. Jason wasn't responding the way he usually did to something involving Michael. If she didn't have Jason's complete attention what did she have?

"I'll get some men working on..."

"No," she said gripping Jason's arm tighter. Cam wasn't going to let him simply walk away from her. "You have to get him out. You're the only one I trust."

"I don't..." Jason paused before trying to pull away yet again. When Carly didn't release him he gently pried her fingers away. Taking a step back he said, "I can't deal with this right now."

Carly said completely shocked by what she was hearing. "How can you say that? You promised to always be there for him."

"I know and I've kept that promise but I just need..."

Carly huffed finally remembering that Sam's surgery was supposed to be today. She'd be so glad when the other woman stopped trying to be the center of attention. "Whatever drama Sam has gotten herself into is going to have to wait. Michael comes first."

"Sam died," Jason said his voice tinged with sadness. Hearing the emotion was unexpected for Carly. Even if she chose to ignore the fact.

"Oh. That doesn't mean you can't help Michael." she said at least trying to seem sympathetic. Truth was with Sam dead her life became easier. In her mind, there was no one to compete with for Jason's attention. "Look I'd go to Sonny but they just released him on bail. I still can't believe they had the nerve to arrest him, too."

"Then maybe arresting Michael is a distraction," he pointed out calmly. Jason knew if he could get his friend out of panic mode things would be okay. It's only when Carly was being irrational was she hard to deal with. "Just go home and let me deal with things."

"But..."

"No, Carly, no 'buts'," he said trying to sound soothing. Jason didn't want Carly to know how close to the edge he was. If she knew, it would only make her panic more, especially, since Michael was the one in trouble. "I can't deal with you doing something and making everything worse."

"I don't do that," she immediately denied fresh tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's all you ever do," Jason snapped back before he could stop himself. Realizing his mistake he took a deep breath and said, "I love you. I do. But, please, go home."

"How can you be so cruel to me?

"Because," he let out a short sigh, "I can't deal with your problems right now. Michael is fine. I'll call Diane and get her started on working to get him out." Jason led his friend towards the elevators. He hoped her guard would be there to take her home. He actually missed the days she was married to Jax. The Aussie had a strange way of calming Carly down.

"I don't want Diane I want you," she whined pulling at his arm, yet, again. It was easy to see that Carly was starting to feel desperate. There was this wild look in her eyes Jason hadn't seen in awhile. In fact, the last time was when she was locked up at Roselawn. _Shit._ He truly didn't have time to deal with this.

"That's too bad. I have other things to deal with."

"More important than Michael," she demanded to know pulling out her trump card. Jason had always, always, dropped everything for her son. And Carly expected this time to be no different.

"At the moment, yes."

The world came crashing down around Carly. Or at least it felt that way. Jason was the center of her world. He was more important than anyone else in her life. If she didn't come first with Jason she had nothing. "No... no... you promised Jason. You told me Michael would always come first," she yelled getting the attention of the hospital staff.

"Carly, you have to calm down," Jason said gently,well aware of what the people approaching them were thinking. Carly had a history of mental illness and he had a feeling it was about to work against her.

"Mrs. Jacks is everything alright?"

"No, it's not alright!" She'd started yelling as she tried to shake off the nurses grabbing her arms. "Jason is refusing to help."

"I can see why that might be a problem. Would you like to talk about it?"

"What I want is for my _best_ friend to keep his promise."

"I'm sorry."

"You can't do this, Jason. Do you hear me," she yelled not noticing that Lainey had a vial and needle. "You promised! You said I would always come first!"

********************

Sonny sat at his desk trying to contain his rage. Surprisingly, the tip was on the level. Dante was indeed a New York City Police detective. He still didn't know how this fact had gotten by a background check. They could deal with that matter later. For now, he was more focused on ridding himself of a traitor.

When the door opened Sonny was pleased to see the man in question walking through it. Apparently, the man had no idea his cover was blown. "You wanted to see me," he asked sitting down.

_This was almost too easy._ Sonny cleared his throat and said, "I have some information about how the Feds got their evidence."

"Really," Dante he showed his surprise trying not to squirm. He wondered how Sonny was even out on bail. Obviously, Diane Miller was a better attorney than they gave her credit for, "That didn't take long."

"I have very good sources." the Mob Boss stated cryptically.

"Wonderful, that's good," Dante nodded, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"That's what I like about you, Dante. You're always willing to help."

"Thank you, sir." He looked over at his 'boss' and tried to look appreciative of the compliment. "I'm just trying to do a good job."

"I'm sure you are," Sonny said trying to maintain control of his anger which was becoming more difficult with every passing second. Touching the gun laying on his leg the Mobster calmed some. He was the one with all the power in this situation. Not some nobody detective. Dante had no idea what was about to happen. "I think people should be rewarded for a job well done, don't you?"

"Oh, yes, sir," Dante sat up in his chair, "I do."

Sonny smiled as he smoothed his hand over his gun, "I'm glad you feel that way. I'm a big believer in that, and you," he smiled a bit wider as he squeezed the trigger, "should definitely be rewarded."


	15. Chapter Fourteen

AN:

Only one more chapter to go! I can't believe this fic is finally over! This chapter have some scenes that set up the ending. I hope you enjoy!

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

"So how was your lessons today," Nikolas asked the two boys over dinner. He was certain they were up to something. Cam was being far too silent with the exception of giggles coming from both boys. While it made him feel good to see them happy it also made him a bit paranoid. He was a Cassadine after all.

"May we stay up late," Spencer asked causing another fit of giggles this time from both boys.

"It's a week night," he reminded them curious how far they would push.

Cam and Spencer shared a look before the older boy spoke, "We finished all our work tomorrow," he said trying to be serious. However the mischievousness in his brown eyes gave Cam away.

"Well then you've had a very busy day. Maybe you should both go to be bed early."

"Hmm," his nephew said pretending to give the suggestion thought. "I'd rather stay up and watch _Cars_."

Nikolas couldn't help but to laugh at the Cam's honesty. "Do you feel the same way, Spencer?"

"Yes, sir," his son said uncertainly after several moments of silence. It was good to see Spencer becoming more outgoing. Something Nikolas knew was a result of Cameron being around.

He found that he couldn't say no to the request. Not that Nikolas wanted to. Maybe a movie night was a good idea. He still had to tell the boys about them moving to Greece.

Nikolas kept putting it off but that was no longer an option. The staff was going to begin packing up in the morning. "Alright one movie."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The movie finally ended however the boys showed no sign of being tired. So Nikolas reluctantly agreed to another movie. Their choice was of course _Kung Fu Panda_. Sitting with the two boys in their pajamas he decided that this was his chance.

The previews were done by the time Nikolas worked up his courage. Funny how two little boys could scare him in a way business never did. "Before the movie starts I want to talk with you two."

"I didn't do it," Cam said automatically causing them all to laugh.

"Of course not," he said trying to reassure both boys they weren't in trouble. "This is something that I did. Or rather something that is going to happen soon." Seeing the boys' confusion Nikolas decided to simply tell them his plan. "I know things here have been confusing but I hope to fix that."

"How?"

"In a few days we'll be moving to the island in Greece."

Spencer looked from his father to his cousin. The island in Greece was great but not with his best friend. "Cam too," he said solemnly.

"Of course, Cam too," Nikolas said pulling them both close. He'd never imagined being such a hands on father. But somehow in the last few days he had. "He's an important part of our family."

"What about mommy, Uncle Nik," Cam asked barely a moment later.

While Nikolas expected the question that didn't mean he had an answer. "I don't know yet. Uncle Tom says she getting better."

"So she's coming with us?"

"I'm going to everything I can to make sure she does," he promised despite not knowing if he could keep it. Even if Elizabeth was well he couldn't force her to accompany him and Spencer to Greece. "Now are we ready for the movie?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny Corinthos once again found himself in police custody. Moments after shooting Dante the Port Charles police department arrived. The timing was just a little too perfect in his opinion. He had to wonder if this wasn't some sort of set up. Because, to be honest, it felt like one.

Tugging on the handcuffs that attached him to the table he sneered. Sonny had no doubt that Diane could get him out of this. He wasn't worried that was until the moment Diane actually walked into the room. "When can I leave?"

"Leave? Have you lost your mind Sonny," Diane demanded to know. She was a brilliant attorney however she was not a miracle worker. And that's what he client was asking for. "They caught you with the smoking gun. Literally."

Sonny slammed a fist on the table. "Dante betrayed me," he shouted forcefully. "He was an..."

"Undercover cop. Yes, I know. The Feds are out for blood Sonny. There's no way you're going to get bail this time."

"I... I can't stay in here, Diane. You have to find a way to get me out. Call Lainey. Maybe she can think of something."

Diane sighed not surprised that Sonny was using any meas he could to get released. She didn't think the young doctor would be willing to help anyone at the moment. "Lainey is I image busy with Carly."

"Carly? What has my ex-wife done now," he asked clearly confused by the situation. Apparently no one had bothered to tell Sonny about Carly's nervous breakdown.

"She had a nervous breakdown this evening."

"Good then I don't have to worry about her making things worse," Sonny said dismissing the news almost casually. Carly was usually more trouble than help. Having her out of commission was good news in his opinion. "How is Michael taking the news?"

"Well he's refusing to speak with anyone but Jason. However, Mac assures me he's fine."

Sonny grunted in acknowledgment. He hated that the PCPD was using his son like this. When he was free they were going to pay. "I still can't believe they had the nerve to lock up my son. And where the hell is Jason anyways?"

"Morning Sam's death I would imagine."

"Who cares if Sam is dead," he snapped selfishly. Sonny only cared about getting out of jail. As his second in command that fell to Jason. "I need him here now."

"I'll be sure to relay the message," Diane said beginning to gather her things. There wasn't anything she could do to help Sonny or even Michael tonight. It was better for her to go home and regroup for tomorrow.

"You do that," he shouted as Diane left him all alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was well past the boys' bedtime when his cell phone rang. Nikolas answered quickly not bothering to look at the caller id. To be honest he had been expecting such a call for several hours now.

"It is done," said the heavily accented voice on the other end.

Nikolas glanced around the room to ensure he was truly alone before speaking, "There were no problems then," he asked even though he was certain of the answer. Nikolas was paying his men very well for there to be no issues.

"None. The authorities have already been alerted to Mr. Franco's presence."

"Excellent job. There will be a bonus included in your fee."

"Thank you, Mr. Cassadine," the man said moments before hanging up.

With that business settled Nikolas picked up the phone yet again. This time the call was to Greece. "How are things proceeding," he asked when Alfred answered the phone. Nikolas had sent the older man ahead to prepare the island for their arrival.

"As planned, sir. Should I prepare a room for Ms. Webber as well," he asked still unsure what his young employer intended to do about the young woman.

The question caught Nikolas off guard. Truth was he secretly hoped Elizabeth would be sharing his room. However he also realized that might be rushing things just a bit. "Set Elizabeth up in the sapphire bedroom."

"Of course, sir. Excellent choice," Alfred said immediately. He was well aware of Nikolas's feelings towards Ms. Webber. Hopefully the current situation would end happily for the younger man.

"Have Ann purchase some art supplies for Elizabeth as well," Nikolas requested almost as an afterthought. He hoped she would find use for them while on the island. Nikolas never forgot how talented an artist she once was.

"Is there anything else?"

"I don't believe so," he said knowing something else would come up. "We should be leaving the day after tomorrow."

"Everything will be ready for your arrival."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was morning before Jason made it to the PCPD. He felt bad about leaving Michael in jail overnight but he needed the time. First to clear his head. The events of yesterday had hit him hard. And then to confer with Diane.

Seeing the young man in handcuffs did something to Jason. He never wanted this life for Michael. The cops weren't willing, so far, to give Sonny Corinthos' son bail, especially with the Mob Boss under arrest as well.

Jason still couldn't believe that part. What was Sonny thinking killing a cop? The truth was he probably wasn't. His friend hardly ever thought things through. It had left him to clean up the various messes he left behind. Not that this was any different than his usual job. He was used to cleaning up after Sonny.

"How are you doing," Jason asked quietly as Michael sat down. The young man seemed almost calm about the situation. "Are they treating you alright?"

"I'm fine, Uncle Jason," he promised easily. Michael had never been in jail before but he doubted they treated most prisoners so gently. He had to wonder why that was.

"I'm sorry that Diane hasn't been able to get bail," he said regretfully. This was the last place Jason wanted his nephew to be. He felt responsible for the situation. "Mac isn't willing to budge."

"That's because I'm guilty and we both know it."

"You want to confess," Jason stated rather than asked. Truth was Michael had wanted to confess for months now. They, him, Sonny, and Carly, were the ones stopping him. "It's your decision and I'll support you either way."

"Do you think Diane can help me," he asked after a long tense pause. Jason could hear the fear in the younger man's voice and he hated it. "I... I don't wanna go to prison."

"I promise Diane will do everything she can to prevent that."

"Then I want to confess. What I did..." Michael had to stop for a moment. After taking a deep breath he continued. "Claudia was trying to hurt Mom and Joss. But I'm the one responsible for her death."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nikolas was nervous as he stepped of the sixth floor elevator. Steven had called him early this morning requesting a meeting with him and Tom. They didn't give him any clue what they wanted. Which only made him more anxious about the situation.

"You're early," Steven noted when Nikolas walked in his office. To be honest he'd been expecting the other man since their phone conversation. "Have a seat this is going to take awhile."

"Is Elizabeth okay," he asked while settling into a chair. Nikolas knew Steven wouldn't have called him without a very good reason. Despite not wanting to get his hopes up he believed it was good news.

"She's... look I'm not going to lie to you," the doctor told him reluctantly. Truth was Steven wasn't sure what to tell the other man.

"I appreciate that."

"Tom thinks he's found the root of the PTSD. But Elizabeth... she's still fragile Nikolas."

Nikolas took a moment to absorb the information before speaking. "Because of Jake," he asked his heart aching at the thought of the little boy.

"Yeah. She blames herself for what happened. Tom is going to keep working with her but... she's stubborn."

"I know," he admitted with a slight chuckle. "We both are. I really do love her, Steven."

"She might not be ready to hear that," Tom said from the doorway. He had just come from speaking with his niece. While she was doing much better he was still very concerned. And Nikolas wasn't easing any of his current concerns.

"I am aware..." he stopped something clicking in his brain. "Wait I can speak with her," he asked anxiously.

"She's been asking for you... and for Cameron. There are things you need to be aware of before you talk. Rules you need to follow."

"Anything," Nikolas agreed immediately. He didn't care what Tom wanted him to agree to. At the moment he'd agree to anything.

"You might regret saying that."

"Nothing can be worse than the last few weeks."

"Alright. First Jake... he isn't off limits but don't bring him up. Let Elizabeth do that."

"How do you know she will?"

"She needs to know you don't hate her for Lucky's death."

"I would never... my brother he made his own choices. Elizabeth had nothing to do with those."

"That's good to hear. Now about the rest of those rules..."

Elizabeth looked fragile just as Tom had warned. However, Nikolas knew how strong she could be. He'd seen her live through horrible situations before. Of course, losing a child couldn't compare to anything else they'd experienced.

She was dressed in pajamas and robe, her head resting against the window. When he closed the door Elizabeth turned her eyes immediately meeting his. The anguish he saw those blue depths broke his heart.

"How... how's Cam," Elizabeth asked speaking before he could shut the door. He could see she was nervous about his answer.

Nikolas sat on the edge of the bed before answering. "He misses you. We've all missed you."

"I'm sorry for dumping him on you."

"I love Cam and having him around the last few weeks... I'm so grateful you trusted me with him. He's an amazing little boy. So much like his mother."

"His mother is a train wreck."

"You're so strong Elizabeth. This... this thing just caught you off guard."

"I guess. Maybe." she muttered shyly. "Tell me what Cam's been up to."

He knew it was a tactic to avoid talking about the situation but Nikolas decided to humor her anyways. "He's doing well in his classes. Ericson says he's very bright."

"You're home schooling him?"

"Yeah so much was going on I didn't want send him back to school. I've taken them riding a few times. He's... so curious and full of questions. Right now the house is probably in a frenzy packing."

"Packing? Are you going somewhere?"

"My island in Greece. Spencer has been telling Cam all about it. I'm not sure how I'm going to keep them calm on the flight."

"You... you're taking Cam? How could you be so cruel?"

"Shhh… Liz listen to me please," soothed, "just hear me out."

"Fine."

"You know how I feel about you right?"

"You said you loved me."

"That's right. I love you. I would never take Cameron from you. Ever. I want you both to come with me. I want you with me. Always. Spencer... he barely remembers Emily. I want my son to know what it's like to have a mother. I want us to be together. You know I wanted this before... before everything. Nothing's changed."

"Everything's changed Nikolas. Jake is gone. My baby boy he's gone. I should have Jake... Jake should be here but he's in the ground - cold, still. My Jake is gone. Everything's changed."

"You're right. Everything has changed for you, for me, for Cam. I'm sorry if I sounded uncaring. We've all lost that wonderful little boy. And we will miss him forever, but," he let out a ragged sigh, "I know you're still grieving. But Cam needs you."

"I don't know what to say Nikolas. Things are so mixed up right now. I'm not sure how I feel about living this room. I can't... I need time."

"Time I can give you. I won't push you even if I sometimes want to. It part of why I'm choosing to leave Port Charles. So much has happened especially in the few years. We've both lost... I hope that getting away... to a new place with no memories... I'm hoping this will give us the space and time to figure out where we go from here."

"When do you leave?"

"The plane is waiting at the airport. But I'm not leaving until you're ready."

"Understand I can't make you any promises for the future, Nik. I care about you and Spencer but... the things you're asking. I don't if we can be a family not the way you want."

"You mean us together," he asked gently not surprised when she nodded. "I want us to be a couple I'm not going to lie. But you, you being whole and... you. That's what is most important to me."


	16. Epilogue

AN:

Ahhhh the last chapter. Finally. This fic took me on a bumpy road but we've finally reached the end.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Two Years Later_

Elizabeth reached across the king sized bed and was surprised to find it empty. She hadn't slept a single night alone in the last two years. First it had been just Cam joining her. The young boy hadn't wanted to let his mother out of his sight even at bedtime. Then not long after moving to Greece Spencer began to join them as well. Apparently the two cousins had grown close while she was sick.

It was bittersweet for Elizabeth to watch them play together. On one hand she loved seeing Spencer come out of his shell. Around Cameron he was just a little boy and nothing more. She could even see what the boys being close had done to Nikolas.

Her best friend, Elizabeth refused to think of him beyond that for now, was now a hands on father. The change both surprised and delighted her. She watched as he interacted with both boys. Nikolas had become the father she'd always hoped he would become.

Of course none of that could fill the whole in her heart. She missed Jake every moment of everyday. For a long time simply getting out of bed each morning was a struggle. Elizabeth wanted to scream at the unfairness of it all.

Part of her had wanted someone, anyone to pay for what happened. Something she confessed to Nikolas late one night. He like the boys had ended up sharing a bed with her. He had come in to comfort her after a nightmare and hadn't left.

At first she told Nikolas that it didn't change anything. Elizabeth refused to give him false hope. Everything she said at General Hospital that day was still true. Loving anyone even him still seemed impossible.

The night she confessed her need for revenge changed everything. It turned out Nikolas had several confessions of his own to make. Listening to him Elizabeth wanted to be angry. He had destroyed not only Franco but half the town. All for her.

She almost hadn't wanted to believe his reasoning. Nikolas, however, refused to let her. He worried that her denial would create a wall between them. Something he worried would keep them apart.

When the truth of his words finally sank in Elizabeth was furious. Not so much about what he did as Nikolas expected but about the fact he left her out. That night they'd had their first real fight in forever. It was so bad that she worried about waking the boys even from her room's balcony.

She raged at Nikolas while he tried to defend himself. He practically begged her to understand his reasoning. All he wanted was to protect her and the boys. Making Franco and the others pay was an natural extension of that. He couldn't understand why Elizabeth wouldn't let him take care of her just this once. And she couldn't understand why of all times he had chosen to act like a Cassadine.

It was nearly dawn before things calmed between them. Nikolas had collapsed in the chaise and she crawled on top of him. As their anger drained away tears took their place. They grieved together for the first time since losing Lucky and Jake.

That night was a turning point in their relationship. Elizabeth began to opening up more to him. Slowly over the next few months they became a family. And Nikolas becomes far more than just her best friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason rocked his head from side-to-side to relieve the tension that seemed to have set up permanently in his neck. He sat on the docks on the bench that once upon a time he'd always associated with Elizabeth, but that was finally over. For her and for him. It wasn't hard to finally get over someone who couldn't return his love and with someone he couldn't love the way they needed.

He'd always miss Jake. He'd always blame himself for being without him. And in some ways he'd mourn the boy forever. He didn't know anyone who could ever get over the death of a child and Jake's should never have happened. He'd also learned that he couldn't neither control nor fix everything.

Looking up and down the docks at least he could take a small measure of pride in cleaning up the mess that Sonny had left behind. He looked down at his watch and closed his eyes for a moment waiting. A small smile played over his lips as he thought about all the times he'd brought Michael here as a baby.

He wasn't a baby anymore. Now he was a boy who'd murdered to protect his mother, who'd stood up and admitted his crime and taken his punishment the way a man should, without complaint. Diane worked a small miracle to get his sentence commuted for extenuating circumstances on the contingent that Michael enlists.

As far as Jason was concerned, anything that kept him out of the mob worked for him.

"Uncle Jason," he heard the deeper voice of the child he'd always thought of as a son.

He stood and looked over at Michael. "Michael." He wrapped him in a hug and pulling away held him at arm's distance. He looked him over from head to foot. The kid looked right in his Navy uniform.

"You look good." Jason's smile went to his eyes, "I think the Navy agrees with you."

Michael beamed, "It does."

"How long are you home?"

"About a week," Michael sat down with him on the bench, "I want to talk to you about school. I might be able to get into the Officer's Candidate School. Can we talk about it?"

Jason grinned, "Absolutely." As he listened to Michael talk to him about his future, Jason drew the first truly clear breath he'd drawn for two years. Michael had a future, now. He didn't, at least not much, but it didn't matter. The last important person left to him had one and that's all that mattered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grief, Nikolas had learned, was a funny thing. It had taken him years to get over losing Emily. There were times he wished he had died along with her. During those times Spencer was his one reason for waking up each morning. Not that he done a very good job.

Being Spencer's father had always been a struggle. While loving the little boy came naturally caring for him didn't. Nikolas was ashamed to admit he left most of the daily tasks to either the Nanny or on occasions Emily.

That all changed with a few simple kisses. If pressed Nikolas would admit he was over Emily long before he kissed Elizabeth. Her death was simply an excuse not to move forward. But that kiss at Jake's... well it changed everything.

Falling in love with Elizabeth was never part of the plan. Hell none of it had been part of a plan. During that time he was so focused on Rebecca that nothing else registered. Until he learned the woman betrayed him. It was like losing Emily all over again.

Except this time Nikolas actually allowed himself to truly grieve. Not for Rebecca, he barely gave the woman a thought, but for Emily. Part of him felt ashamed for using the other woman as a replacement. The rest couldn't believe what he was feeling for Elizabeth.

Nikolas could admit he handled the change badly. He knew Elizabeth better than anyone. Her reaction to the situation had been expected and even welcome to a point. That was until he realized Lucky would never treat Elizabeth the way she deserved.

That knowledge changed everything for Nikolas. Instead of backing away he began to push Elizabeth. Even going so far as to seek her out at work. Because while falling for her was never part of his plans keeping her was.

Elizabeth, he had to admit, put up a good fight. She threw his sibling in is face more than once. At one point she even brought Emily in to it. By that time Nikolas was half tempted to turn her over his knee. He doubted she would appreciate it but then again who knew.

She was such a different woman when they were alone together. Full of fire and passion that took his breath away. And to know Elizabeth loved him in return made anything seem possible.

Then in an instant their lives changed forever.

Losing Emily had been difficult but losing his brother barely phased Nikolas. There was so much to take care of. So many people he had to make pay that everything was forgotten. Except the boys.

Having Elizabeth kept from him accomplished what nothing else had been able to. Nikolas finally figured out how to be a father to Spencer. He owed it to the boy, not just because he was his father, that was reason enough. But, more importantly because he was the boy's only family and it was up to him to give him the family he needed.

God knows the Corinthos-Matthews blood did nothing for his son, and he didn't want it to for that matter. He could only hope that Elizabeth's influence as a mother would be the final piece to giving Spencer the kind of life and guidance and fun that the every child should have.

It wasn't until they'd been in Greece for six months that Nikolas allowed himself to mourn. And then, finally, in one night things changed. For the better, although he wouldn't have thought so then.

It was the night Elizabeth broke down. They ended up arguing. He hated fighting with her, hated seeing her so upset. He hated that they apparently needed to do this. It was cathartic, healing, cleansing. Because when it was all over Nikolas felt like an invisible weight had been lifted off his chest. A weight that if they were still in Port Charles would still be suffocating both of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The long soak in the tub had been perfect. Between the boys and Nikolas she rarely had this kind of time to herself. Elizabeth was almost happy the boys insisted they stay apart until the wedding.

Nikolas had wanted to refuse. In fact he did so no several times. It wasn't until Elizabeth agreed that he caved. He grumbled later that night about not being able to tell her no. she had laughed knowing he would give her and the boys anything they wanted.

Sitting at the vanity she could hear the boys in the yard below. Elizabeth had worried about moving so far away. However they had all thrived here. Apparently there was something healing about this small island.

Not that they stayed confined to the island. Nikolas traveled a good deal for business even more than he had in Port Charles. However unlike before he rarely went alone. Elizabeth had tried to argue with him especially about the boys. That was until he pointed out the educational value of their trips did she back off. And the fact that the tutor joined them as well.

Something else she hadn't been thrilled with at first. She knew how isolated Nikolas was growing up. The last thing Elizabeth wanted was that for her boys. He had actually chuckled when she called them that. It took a while but he had managed to convince her and the boys wouldn't grow up the way he had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nikolas was just finishing his coffee when the boys appeared on the terrace. He had started to wonder when they were going to wake up. "Morning, Sleepy Heads."

"Where's Mommy," Cam asked looking expectantly around.

"I imagine," he said pouring each boy a glass of juice. "That's she getting ready for this afternoon." To be honest the tradition didn't make any sense to Nikolas. However the boys had insisted until they both agreed. There were times he believed that Spencer and Cam were the ones most excited for the wedding.

"And you didn't peek right Daddy?" Spencer asked in between bites of eggs. He had grown up so much in the last two years Nikolas hardly recognized him. Either of them really. His sons were on their way to becoming men. "Because you promised."

"I know I did."

"And you said promises should always be kept Uncle Nik."

"That's right they should be." he agreed easily before going back to his own breakfast. The boys continued to stare at him expectantly. "I didn't cheat."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He couldn't take it anymore. Nikolas knew it was crazy but he had to at least talk to Elizabeth. Maybe it was something held over from when she'd been sick. But the idea of not knowing she was alright was driving him up the wall.

The boys were playing soccer in the yard before getting dressed. Even though the ceremony was casual Elizabeth insisted they not wear jeans. It still boggled his mind how normal Spencer life had become.

Slipping down the hall Nikolas hoped the boys were wrapped up enough in their game to notice him missing. "Elizabeth," he whispered knocking softly on their bedroom door.

"Nikolas? What are you doing here?" she immediately demanded to know. Clearly Elizabeth was surprised he had shown up.

"I just... can I come in?"

"No!" she answered quickly making Nikolas chuckle. He really did love this side of Elizabeth. "We promised the boys..."

"They won't know." he pleaded though the thick wooden. "I promise not to look."

"You're insane you do know that right?"

"Is that a no?"

Elizabeth let out a long sigh before opening the door. "You have to keep your eyes closed."

"That I can do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth laughed as she watched her husband chase the boys. Her husband. Part of her couldn't believe she and Nikolas were married. However she also knew it was the right decision for all of them.

She loved Nikolas in a way that sometimes scared her. It was disconcerting to such passion and intensity.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Nikolas and the boys until he spoke, "Something you wanna share Mrs. Cassadine?" he teased knowing they wouldn't be alone for several hours.

"Maybe later," she said as the boys climbed onto her lap. "Did you guys have fun without me?"

Spencer laid his head against her shoulder and said, "Don't be sad about the time out Mommy."

"I'm not sad," she reassured the young boy. Of the two Spencer was the peacemaker. Cameron was usually the one planning their adventures. "I'm just sorry I missed out on all the fun."

"That's what happens when you're naughty." Cam pointed out sounded suspiciously like Nikolas when he scolded the boys. Elizabeth couldn't but to find the idea amusing.

Elizabeth gathered the two boys in her arms. "Are we letting daddy out of time out too?"

"Well," Cam looked up, "I guess he can come out too."

"Dad," Spencer shouted, even though he wasn't supposed to yell and Nikolas was only feet away, "you can come out now too."

Nikolas laughed as he was released from his imposed timeout. He leaned over to his new wife and gave her a gentle kiss. _It was all worth it._

Elizabeth giggled, "What are you think about?"

Nikolas smiled at her but thought better than telling her. He didn't want her to know that his personal tide of vengeance was worth every minute, every penny and every destroyed life that he left in his wake because it made her whole again. Okay, maybe not whole, but it had it's compensations. He wasn't going to tell her that the beast he unleashed would stay leashed forever.

It wouldn't. After all he was a Cassadine. And he would protect what was his. Elizabeth was his now just as he was hers.

Vengeance may be best served cold or after having dug two graves but he didn't care. Nikolas had been taught to protect what was his. And as he listened to his new wife and his sons laughing that's all that mattered. It's all that would ever matter.


End file.
